


Повороты судьбы

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, figure skating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Название: Повороты судьбыАвтор:Tinuviel-fБета:Kyokka Suigetsu и TylerAsDurdenРазмер:макси 24 988 словКанон:сериал "Сумеречные охотники"Пейринг/Персонажи:Александр Лайтвуд/Магнус Бейн, Джейс Вейланд/Клэри Фрэй, упоминается Александр Лайтвуд/Джейс Вейланд (односторонний )Категория:слэшЖанр:романс, юстРейтинг:PG-13Предупреждение:figure skating!AUКраткое содержание:Иззи как-то сказала мне, что Магнус — мой маяк в темноте. Тогда мне было плохо, и я чуть было не испортил всё. А сейчас я в ещё большей тьме, чем прежде, так что где бы ни был Магнус — я пойду за ним.





	1. Подсечка

— Тройной каскад и сразу же выброс? — недоверчиво переспросила Иззи. — И всё в последние тридцать секунд программы?

— Отец считает, что это возможно, — угадав взрыв, Алек попробовал было сгладить ситуацию, но не вышло. Иззи громко фыркнула и, сунув ему ярко-алые чехлы для коньков (она так и не поменяла их, несмотря на все замечания Мариз насчет неподобающего цвета), вышла на лёд. — Ты же знаешь, мы должны.

Дёрнув плечом, та нервными, короткими подсечками пошла в дугу вдоль бортика. И без слов было понятно, что она злилась, очень сильно злилась. Всякий раз, когда родители начинали потрошить уже отглаженную программу, Иззи так дёргалась, что всё выступление оказывалось под угрозой. Впереди чемпионат мира, и если они не начнут отрабатывать новые элементы сейчас, им ни за что не одолеть Бранвеллов.

— Точно, ключевое слово — должны. Поддержать честь семьи, защитить честь страны, Лайтвуды — династия чемпионов-парников, у США восемь лет не было золота в спортивных парах, бла-бла-бла-бла, бла-бла-бла-бла! А то, что мы можем или не можем физически, даже не обсуждается. Я бы не возникала, если бы эти два элемента с начала сезона стояли в программе, но до чемпионата две недели, и я не знаю, хватит ли у меня сил. У тебя хватит?

— Они нам нужны, так что я буду тренироваться, чтобы хватило.

— Кто бы сомневался! — Иззи, гневно сдувая со лба волосы, подъехала к нему. Её повязанный на бёдрах платок, изображавший юбку, развевался, казалось, не менее гневно. — А потом после соревнований опять будешь едва ходить. Помнишь, что было на юниорском гран-при с твоим коленом? Врачи говорили, ты можешь оказаться в инвалидном кресле.

— Они ошиблись, — возразил он, тоже наконец пускаясь в раскатку. Холодный воздух катка привычно пробрался под водолазку тысячами коротких острых иголочек, и Алек, почувствовав себя в родной стихии, с середины льда пошёл на заход в аксель. Этот прыжок, самый трудный и потому дорогой, родители часто вставляли и в короткую, и в произвольную, поэтому пришлось использовать каждую минуту, чтобы лишний раз в нём потренироваться.

Толчок, вращения, приземлиться… только не на зубцы, только не на зубцы.

— Чистый выезд. Молодец, Алек.

Он покачал головой, скрывая досаду.

— Должно было быть четыре оборота, а не три.

— Честно, твой перфекционизм меня раздражает, — Иззи закатила глаза, но, подкатившись, взяла его за руку. — Давай в тодес. — Алек послушно начал элемент, медленно опуская руку Иззи всё ниже и ниже. В тодесе ценились скорость и то, насколько горизонтально относительно льда находилась партнёрша: чем ниже, не задевая его, она скользила, тем больше давали баллов. На прокате программы им удавалось исполнять тодес достаточно глубоко, но сейчас с места Иззи взяла слишком маленькую скорость, и поднять её пришлось раньше обычного. — Я вот не хочу закончить как Дань Чжан в Турине. Тебе-то ничего, на выбросах мы страдаем.

— Из, не начинай снова.

Иззи слишком уж часто примеряла на себя случай с китаянкой в Турине. Тогда китайская пара осознанно пошла на огромный риск: поставила четверной выброс в середине программы — и проиграла разгромно. Дань Чжан, упав, ударилась о лёд, о бортик, серьёзно растянула связки колена, чудом только обошлось без более серьёзных травм. Они стали вторыми. В сущности, они что рискуя, что не рискуя стали бы вторыми — вот на что намекала сейчас Иззи, но Алек сказал себе не слушать. Этот чемпионат мира, их первый старт такого уровня во взрослом разряде, слишком много значил для всех. Страна ждала от нового поколения Лайтвудов только золота, привыкнув, что в парном катании они не приносили медалей другого достоинства. Чтобы Роберт и Мариз наконец состоялись как тренеры, Алек с Иззи должны были завоевать первое место. Они весь сезон, что шёл гран-при, занимали то вторые, то третьи места, но никогда — первое. Впереди вечно оказывались Лидия Бранвелл с мужем, а иногда ещё и Себастьян Моргенштерн и Алина Пенхаллоу.

— Меня просто удивляет, как ты позволяешь так помыкать собой. Ходж ставил нам шикарный «Smooth Criminal», я уже видела себя в белом брючном костюме, но Мариз сказала «Ромео и Джульетта», и ты даже не пикнул! А может, приверженность к классике и играет против нас? Это взрослое первенство, тут катают даже под Linkin Park, а мы долбим всё то же самое, как дети.

Продолжать спор было бессмысленно. Делая вид, что ничего не слышит, Алек подъехал к бортику и включил наконец музыку. Из колонок надо льдом понеслась зацикленная на репите мелодия из «Ромео и Джульетты», ну да, заезженная уже в фигурном катании, зато проверенная. Поворчав ещё немного, Иззи всё же уступила, и, дождавшись, когда трек начнётся заново, они стали исполнять короткую, воображая за громкостью музыки зрителей, притихших, но готовых в любой момент разразиться одобрительными выкриками или вздохом разочарования. По крайней мере, он воображал. Иззи всегда удавалось легко справляться с волнением перед тысячами зрителей — она любила внимание толпы, Алек же ненавидел это ощущение, равно как и ненавидел общепризнанные блестящие костюмы, которые так и притягивали взгляд. Пока Иззи мечтала о пайетках и стразах, Алека вполне устраивали простые ткани, двух или трёх цветов. Вот и под «Ромео и Джульетту» Мариз распорядилась сделать костюмы белого цвета с переходом в светло-серый. Иззи, помнится, увидев эскиз, сморщила нос, а Алек порадовался про себя.

— Эй, это что сейчас было? — опомнился он, когда на злополучном новом выбросе, на котором настаивали родители в конце короткой программы, Иззи нарочно сделала бабочку вместо трёх оборотов.

— А то! Будет пока так, я не настолько вынослива, чтобы вытянуть и этот элемент. Скажи спасибо, что каскад мы сделали нормально.

Остановившийся перевести дух, Алек только поджал губы. Пусть Мариз и Роберта не было сейчас на льду, они могли появиться в любой момент, а могли и наблюдать со стороны, чтобы потом на видеозаписи подробно показать все их ошибки. Да и неважно, смотрели они или нет, — Алек не привык халтурить, и раз сказано ставить тройной каскад — он его и исполнил. Три-три-два, лутц-тулуп-тулуп, но из последнего прыжка он выехал каким-то чудом — приземлился на зубцы. Он не привык называть такое исполнение нормальным.

— Ладно. Давай ещё раз.

Сам он готов был повторять всю программу бесконечно, добиваясь того самого идеального исполнения, которого требовала Мариз. Не всё получалось с акселем, подкрутка периодически выходила меньшего уровня, чем требовалось, не все прыжки Иззи исполняла чисто — работы ещё уйма, а времени мало. До поездки в Бостон оставалась неделя, ещё семь дней на тренировки уже на том катке, а это уже совсем другой уровень. Им придётся делить лёд не только с Джейсом, но и остальными парами и одиночниками, то есть, показывать свои недочёты конкурентам и видеть, где они преуспевают. Тут можно проиграть уже чисто на одной психологии.

— Я знаю, почему у нас не получается, — тяжело вздохнула Иззи, когда они, вроде бы откатав всё нормально, встали в финальную позу через несколько секунд после окончания музыки. Короткая пауза — и печальная мелодия скрипки полилась снова, но Алек, сообразив, что прямо сейчас снова они не начнут, перестал привычно пересчитывать её в ритм.

— И почему же?

Он ожидал любого ответа, начиная от излишней амбициозности Мариз и традиционализма Роберта (в самом деле, сколько же копий было сломано, чтобы убедить их взять не классическую мелодию «Ромео и Джульетты», а в современной обработке) и заканчивая неподходящими костюмами, но та просто сказала:

— Ты это не чувствуешь.

— Не чувствую что?

— То, что мы должны показать. Любовь, нежность, трагедия. Это же история о несчастных влюблённых, должны быть эмоции, страсть, в конце концов.

— Как можно изобразить страсть к собственной сестре? — ядовито поинтересовался Алек, стараясь не показать, как его уязвили эти слова. Конечно, он уделял артистической составляющей куда меньше внимания, чем Иззи, но считал, что изображать любовь у него вполне получалось. По крайней мере, всё, что знал о любви, он и показывал.

— Спроси у Мариз, это она поставила нас в пару! Я серьёзно, Алек, такое ощущение, будто ты даже музыку не слышишь, а только ритм, счёт, один-два-три-четыре, делай раз, делай два…

— Ты просто ищешь оправдание, чтобы снова не тренироваться, — перебил он, чувствуя закипающую злость. Он выкладывался изо всех сил, не его вина, что у него не было собственного опыта в любви, который можно перенести на лёд. — Оценки нам ставят не за эмоции, а за элементы, и если мы их провалим, никакое страстное чувство нас не спасёт. — Пока он говорил, Иззи только сильней хмурила брови от негодования, а под конец и вовсе громко хмыкнула, покатила к бортику. — Ты же не хуже меня знаешь, как нам нужно это золото! Мы программу должны отрабатывать, а не…

— Вот и отрабатывай, а я передохну пока.

Глядя, как она демонстративно надевает чехлы (не расшнуровала ботинки сразу — и то ладно), Алек заставил себя несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть и поехал к центру катка. Ясно, Иззи окончательно не в духе, и тренироваться ему придётся одному. Машинально раз за разом прыгая тот несчастный четверной аксель, он мыслями всё возвращался к её словам. Все эти вдохновлённые лица, взмахи руками, выражение вселенской скорби на лице — это лишь внешняя красота. Фигурное катание потому и называется так, что нужно делать фигуры — прыжки, поддержки, выбросы, а не разыгрывать на льду историю, для этого есть театр и… Уже докручивая предпоследний оборот, Алек понял, что ему не хватает высоты. Ещё в складке его потянуло вниз, не успевая вывести правую ногу, он приземлился на лёд сразу двумя зубцами, и толчок от удара пустил по напряжённым мышцам первую волну боли.

— Ч-чёрт!

Гулко хлопнувшись о лёд, Алек на животе проскользил ещё несколько ярдов перед тем, как остановиться. Подбородок немилосердно болел, крови вроде не было, зубы клацнули так, что вполне могли бы откусить кончик языка, если бы ему не повезло, но страшнее было то, как горело правое колено, серьёзно травмированное в прошлом году. Алек лежал и просто боялся пошевелиться, хотя его водолазка начала уже пропитываться влагой от ледяного крошева. Если сейчас он не сможет подняться и кататься дальше, это будет конец.

— Эй, ты там как? — взволнованная Иззи уже торопилась к нему, но ответить Алек не успел.

— Дай-ка я угадаю — всё ещё оттачиваешь тот аксель?

— Джейс, — предупреждающе произнесла Иззи, протянув было Алеку руку, но он заставил себя подняться самостоятельно.

Откуда Джейс взялся? Он не должен был тренироваться сегодня. Или должен? Да всё это неважно. Лихо перемахнув через бортик, Джейс сразу набрал приличную скорость, чтобы, кажется, исполнить прыжок.

— Вот как это делается!

Когда он, оттолкнувшись, сделал в воздухе полных четыре оборота и без видимых усилий приземлился абсолютно чисто, Алек отвёл глаза в сторону. Ему четверные никогда не давались так легко, как Джейсу. Тот будто родился уже в коньках и с великолепными выносливостью и координацией, и Алек часто ловил себя на мысли, что готов наблюдать за ним часами. Из всех одиночников, что он видел (неважно, что видел он немного), Джейс был самым потрясающим.

— Не пялься. — От такого замечания Алек густо покраснел. — Знаешь же, что это он не перед тобой красуется.

— Видела? — в подтверждение её слов Джейс обратился к кому-то за ними. — Ничего сложного.

— Позёр.

Обернувшись на голос, Алек увидел Клэри, быстрыми шагами направлявшуюся к катку из подтрибунного помещения. На её шее привычно болтался профессиональный фотоаппарат, а ненавистные Алеку рыжие волосы в этот раз она забрала в пучок, заколов палочками для еды, но всё равно лучше не стало. Его настроение, и без того никудышное, упало вообще ниже нуля. Мало того, что он распластался на льду перед Джейсом, так ещё и эта высочка-папаррацци всё видела.

— Зачем он опять её притащил?

Иззи резко ткнула его в бок.

— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я тоже когда-нибудь буду так прыгать, — с заметным скептицизмом протянула Клэри, наконец, подойдя к бортику. Иззи и Алеку она помахала рукой, но если Иззи с улыбкой крикнула «Привет!», то Алек ограничился лишь кивком. Клэри Моргенштерн, с недавних пор девушка и по совместительству личный фотограф Джейса, раздражала его до зубного скрежета. — Потому что мне ещё дороги мои кости.

— Я не думаю, что вообще кто-нибудь из вас это однажды повторит на таком же уровне, — Джейс горделиво расправил плечи и переключил трек. Над катком, затрещав басами, грянули первые аккорды темы Джеймса Бонда, под которую он выступал в этом сезоне с произвольной программой.

Алек молча потянул Иззи за собой к бортику, чтобы не мешать прокату. По лицу Иззи видно было, как она хотела возразить, что сейчас ещё их время кататься, но всё же она промолчала, и Алек был ей за это очень благодарен. За многократно усилившимися тренировками он давно уже не видел, как катается кто-то другой, а смотреть на Джейса всегда было чистым удовольствием… если бы только Клэри не маячила рядом. Почему Мариз и Роберт разрешали сестре их соперника, Себастьяна Моргенштерна, посещать тренировки и вообще быть рядом с Джейсом? Нет же никаких гарантий, что она не сливала своему брату информацию об их программах и тренерских находках. Будь она подругой Алека или Иззи, давно бы уже, наверное, вылетела с катка, но Джейс встречался с ней и даже учил кататься — до знакомства на одном из юниорских этапов гран-при Клэри на коньках вообще ни разу не стояла.

Однако стоило Алеку сосредоточиться на Джейсе, как он забыл обо всём: о надоедливой Клэри с её щелчками фотоаппарата, об Иззи, отлынивавшей от тренировки и ещё чем-то там его попрекавшей. Даже в футболке и просторных штанах вместо костюма супер-шпиона Джейс выглядел… по-джеймсбондовски. Техническую часть ему изначально ставили гораздо сложнее юниорского уровня, и он справлялся со всеми прыжками так, что Алек понимал — да, действительно, он так никогда не сможет. И какие там эмоции, о которых твердила Иззи: достаточно было нескольких характерных жестов руки-пистолета и вот он, настоящий Джеймс Бонд, бесстрашный, поражающий своей силой, гибкостью и крутостью. Алеку тут больше ничего и не надо было, в этот образ Джейса он поверил целиком и полностью уже тогда, когда только узнал о программе.

— При заходе в третий каскад смещайся подальше от центра, — неожиданно послышалось, едва он закончил прокат. Мариз, которую поначалу никто не заметил, одобрительно покивала своему младшему воспитаннику и жестом подозвала всех к себе. — Так у тебя будет больше пространства для выезда и следующего прыжка на тот случай, если вместо каскада придётся делать комбинацию.

Иззи сердито хмыкнула, и хотя Алек шикнул на неё, реакцию сестры он понимал хорошо. «Если вместо каскада придётся делать комбинацию» — такое Мариз могла сказать лишь Джейсу. Они же должны были делать каскад при любых условиях и точка.

— Привет, мам, пап, — с деланной невинностью поздоровалась та, получив от Мариз неодобрительный взгляд.

— Здравствуй, мама.

— Добрый день, миссис Лайтвуд.

— И внимательно считай обороты, когда делаешь тулуп, — продолжила Мариз, оглядев их всех, скучковавшихся у бортика. Один Джейс, заложив руки в карманы, ещё стоял на середине катка и слушал её наставления. — Недокрут превратит четверной всего в три с половиной, а это совсем другая оценка…

— Колено у Алека не пострадало, — вдруг выпалила Иззи, скрестив руки на груди и вперившись в мать тяжёлым взглядом. — Спасибо за вопрос.

— Иззи, — выдохнул Алек, качая головой. Что за муха её укусила? Так, может, Мариз бы и не заметила белую крошку льда на его штанах, но теперь они получат по полной. Он исподлобья посмотрел на мать: на каменно-суровом лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, словно Мариз вообще не слышала укора. Медленно, очень медленно, она смерила его взглядом с головы до ног и изрекла:

— Тебе следует следить за концентрацией, Алек. Падений на прокате быть не должно.

— Да, мама, я понял.

— На сегодня ваши тренировки закончены. Завтра отработаете все в двойном объёме, а пока… — замолчав, она обернулась на Роберта, который за её спиной что-то настраивал на принесённом с собой ноутбуке, — будем отсматривать твоих конкурентов, Джейс, и корректировать программу.

— Конкурента, — поправил тот, принимая у неё чехлы для лезвий, и выходя со льда. — Остальные даже не рассматриваются.

Когда они покинули лёд и сменили коньки на обычную обувь, Алек, улучив момент, наклонился к сестре.

— Какого конкурента?

Несколько секунд непонимающе поглядев на него, Иззи фыркнула и покрутила пальцем у виска.

— Ну ты даёшь, братец! Ты хотя бы за пределами парного катания каких-нибудь других фигуристов, кроме Джейса знаешь?

— Из, я тебя по-человечески спрашиваю.

— А я тебе по-человечески отвечаю, что за пределами катка тоже вообще-то существует жизнь. Может, если бы ты обращал на неё хоть чуточку внимания, то и катался бы с чувством, а не как машина, — она хмыкнула и понизила голос: — и на Джейсе бы так не циклился, идиот. Знаешь же, что тебе с ним ничего не светит.

Вздрогнув, Алек ломанулся от неё к Джейсу и Клэри. Ничего не светит. Можно подумать, всё она знает…

— Это что, Леди Гага? — ошарашенно произнесла Клэри, когда Мариз включила видеоролик.

На экране ноутбука был виден красно-синий с эмблемой недавнего гран-при лёд. Белыми и жёлтыми пятнами по нему в такт музыке мельтешили прожектора, пока наконец не сфокусировались на выкатившейся на самый центр катка фигуре. Почти сразу же невидимая глазу толпа зрителей взорвалась восторженными воплями, перекрывая кричащий проигрыш «Bad romance». Ничего не понимая, Алек переводил взгляд с родителей на Джейса, Клэри и обратно. Первые трое смотрели видео сосредоточенно, разбирая номер на детали, Клэри — в лёгком офигевании; Алек же спрашивал себя, не снится ли ему это, точно ли они смотрят финал гран-при, чью-то произвольную программу… под Леди Гагу? Произвольную программу… мужского катания? Но издали невысокая фигура в обтягивающем чёрно-синем комбинезоне казалась женской, и первые движения, пока она (он?) вставала в начальную позу, — слишком женственными, слишком пластичными, чтобы принадлежать мужчине. Когда же камеру навели ближе, Алек окончательно перестал что-либо понимать: смуглая кожа, вызывающе подведённые чёрным глаза золотого цвета (не иначе, как линзы) и яркий макияж-маска на половину лица — но да, определённо это был мужчина. Только вёл он себя как девчонка.

— У нас есть запись только того варианта произвольной, которую Бейн катал на показательных, но и этого достаточно. У него обширный набор вращений и дорожек, но прыжковая часть в этом сезоне хуже: каскадов лишь…

Слова Мариз слились в какой-то монотонный гул и улетели куда-то на периферию сознания, когда, изящно взмахнув рукой, Бейн (кажется, так его звали) начал двигаться. Плавно, иногда даже вальяжно, словно заигрывая со зрителями. Он выводил скобки и полукрюки по льду, подтанцовывал, посылал невидимой публике воздушные поцелуйчики, но ещё не сделал ни одного прыжка, и мозг Алека кипел в попытке уложить это в голове. Да, пластика отличная, и внимание зрителя он держал прекрасно, но какое же это катание, сплошной танец.

« I want your love and I want your revenge»

На припеве он наконец прыгнул — тройной тулуп, правда, идеально чисто — но всё же это было не то, что Алек ожидал увидеть от «конкурента Джейса». Он если и завораживал, то только грацией и кокетством, плавно изогнувшимся во вращении силуэтом и блеском расшитого стразами обтягивающего костюма.

— Я его обойду, — решительно и жёстко произнёс Джейс, когда темп музыки чуть стих. Близилась финальная часть программы, и Бейн под речитатив «Walk-walk, fashion baby» вдруг чуть ли не подиумной походкой, нога за ногу, заскользил по льду.

— Естественно, — отозвалась Мариз. — На гран-при ему ставили оценки за имя и за откровенно шокирующие выходки, объективно он слабее тебя.

— Но можно ещё добавить по четверному в конце короткой и произвольной.

— Нет, — возразил ему до того молчавший Роберт. — Откатай чисто то, что есть сейчас, и ты победишь.

— Да уж, чтобы победить его, много мастерства не надо, — скептически протянула Клэри. — Он король эпатажа, а не льда.

— Да кто это вообще такой? — не вытерпев, шёпотом спросил Алек у Иззи. Та пожала плечами.

— Ты же слышал, его зовут Магнус Бейн. Он выиграл гран-при у одиночников в этом году. И в прошлом году, и в позапрошлом.

— Ты столько о нём знаешь.

— Естественно! Как думаешь, у кого я подбираю все эти движения? — Иззи взмахнула руками, изображая фонарики. — А ещё, — чтобы расслышать её едва различимый шёпот, Алеку пришлось пригнуться, — у него такая же тайна, как у тебя. Только в его случае об этой тайне знает, по-моему, весь мир.

— Иззи, — только и выдавил из себя Алек, холодея и краснея одновременно. Вроде бы ничего криминального она не сказала, но его уже от одних намёков бросало в дрожь. Если родители узнают, что его тянет к парням, а не к девушкам, если Джейс поймёт, что Алек восхищался не только его мастерством спортсмена…

Всё рухнет. Его мир рухнет. Эта мысль давно уже стала ему привычной, вызываемый ею страх казался чем-то нормальным, как и скрываться, и молчать. Но вот, оказывается, есть почти такой же человек, как и он сам. Фигурист. Чемпион. Гей, который этого не стесняется и не скрывает. Которого, похоже, большинство принимает таким, какой он есть.

— Я его одолею, легко, — повторил Джейс, и Мариз, Роберт и Клэри согласно закивали.

Со вздохом — «Ну вот, опять его понесло» — покачала головой и Иззи. Алек же впервые поймал себя на мысли, что он не против, чтобы Джейс проиграл.


	2. Выпад

Оставалось всего десять минут, а он не мог успокоиться.

Алек сидел на скамейке, прислонившись спиной к холодной дверце шкафчика, куда повесил свою одежду, и смотрел на свои руки. Привычно бледные от холода (в подтрибунных помещениях «Флит-центра» кондиционеры всегда работали на полную) они дрожали, словно его ударило разрядом высоковольтного электричества. А ведь через десять минут выходить в спортзал на разогрев, через сорок минут — им с Иззи уже на лёд, потому что в последней, сильнейшей разминке, Изабель и Александр Лайтвуд по жеребьёвке катаются первыми.

— Ну же, — пробормотал он сквозь зубы, сжимая кулаки, — соберись.

Им ведь не впервой открывать соревнования для группы сильнейших: в двух этапах гран-при они катались в самом начале… И Алек помнил, что выше третьего места они ни разу не поднялись. Сейчас же самый главный старт этого года, соревнования, где всё определится для родителей, — слишком многое было поставлено на карту. Роберт и Мариз Лайтвуды, перейдя из юниорского чемпионата во взрослый, выиграли свой первый же чемпионат мира и за всю свою карьеру никому не уступили этот титул. У Алека с Иззи не было права проиграть сейчас, просто не было, но он ненавидел бостонский «Флит-центр», домашнюю площадку Бранвеллов, знал, что публика здесь будет болеть за своих, первую пару страны, а не за недавних новичков, неважно, сколько титулов они выиграли в юниорах. А ещё…

— Да ладно, всё будет нормально, — беспечно сказала Иззи этим утром. А если Иззи беспечно говорила «Да ладно», это означало, что на самом деле она волнуется даже больше Макса перед его самыми первыми детскими соревнованиями. — С нами же будет Его Величество будущий король фигурного катания Джейс Вейланд. Мы ведь не можем ударить перед ним в грязь лицом, а, Алек?

— Я не приду, — внезапно сказал Джейс, и Алек едва не выронил стаканчик кофе. — У меня тренировка.

Его неожиданный отказ привёл Иззи в замешательство и почти сразу же — в ярость. Какая-то часть Алека понимала её: они ходили поддерживать Джейса на все его соревнования, хотя иногда едва волочили ноги от усталости и мечтали только о том, чтобы упасть и уснуть — но сильнее всё же было другое чувство. Растерянность. Почему Джейс не придёт? Он так уверен, что они с Иззи победят? Или заранее знает, что им и в этот раз не победить, а раз так, зачем смотреть и поддерживать?

Зачем ему нужен такой неудачник, как Алек?

— Одиночники стартуют после нас! — голос Иззи звенел от возмущения. Алеку вдруг подумалось, что она похожа на оголенный электрический провод, от которого во все стороны летят искры. Чуть-чуть пошевели его ветерок, и трава тут же займётся пожаром. — У тебя уйма времени для тренировок, что, и пятнадцати минут не найдётся на нас?

Она это делала только из-за него, Алека. Самой Иззи глубоко параллельно было, кто за них болеет — родители с Максом, Джейс или какой-нибудь её очередной бойфренд — но она знала, как важно мнение Джейса для Алека, и старалась изо всех сил. Это неправда, что, имея родителей-чемпионов, Алек не мог не заниматься фигурным катанием. Мог и даже чуть не бросил в десять лет, но именно в тот год Мариз и Роберт взяли в семью осиротевшего Джейса Вейланда, занимавшегося раньше со своим отцом, и Алек не захотел уступать.

Потому-то, услышав, что Джейс не придёт поддержать их на таком важном старте, он почувствовал себя преданным, а его пальцы дрожали как у пропитого забулдыги. Алек оказался не готов к тому, что это произойдёт и когда — в тот день, когда ему важнее всего было сохранять хладнокровие.

Скрипнула дверь в раздевалку, и Алек тут же вскочил на ноги.

— Я иду, Из, не говори только Мариз, что…

Он едва не столкнулся с человеком, вышедшим из-за ровного ряда шкафов. Отточенные тренировками рефлексы заставили Алека остановиться ровно тогда, когда последний шаг заставил бы его врезаться носом в лоб Иззи. Только это была не Иззи. Перед ним стоял парень чуть ниже ростом. Его тёмные, подкрашенные фиолетовым у корней волосы, торчали дыбом, визуально делая его вровень с Алеком, в странных золотых, с вертикальным зрачком, глазах (подведённых?!) застыло удивление, а смуглая кожа вызывала стойкую ассоциацию с солярием. Алек никогда не понимал этой тяги к поджариванию самого себя ради сомнительной красоты, однако некоторые фигуристы прибегали к этому, чтобы образ был более завершённым.

Сначала он понял: у этого парня не загар — а затем сообразил, что стоит непозволительно близко к нему, и отшатнулся, врезался в скамью у другого ряда шкафов и свалил свою сумку на пол. Не успел звук хлопка стихнуть, а он, наверное, покраснел до цвета чехлов Иззи.

Прекрасное начало соревнований. Сначала он чуть кого-то не сбил, а потом продемонстрировал во всей красе свою неуклюжесть.

— Хоть я и не Из, — незнакомец неожиданно улыбнулся, — но тоже никому не скажу.

У него оказался мягкий, очень даже соответствующий восточной внешности голос. Золотые глаза чуть прищурились, придав ему внешнее сходство с котом, и Алек, у которого внезапно перехватило дыхание и отнялся дар речи, понял сразу две вещи. Он уже видел этого парня когда-то (грёбаная память на лица!) — это раз, а два… Не опускать глаза, только не опускать глаза, иначе получится, что он пялится, а ведь Алек и так пялился — на лицо, на губы, на эти чёртовы кошачьи глаза — чувствуя, как сильно, несмотря на все кондиционеры, нагревался воздух вокруг, и грудь оттого словно плавилась изнутри.

— Я… извини, я сейчас… — выдавил он, просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать, развеять этот странный момент и не менее странные эмоции, вгонявшие его в растерянность и страх. Наклонившись за сумкой, Алек понял, что на него всё ещё смотрели, сообразил, в какой оказался позе, и чуть было не захлебнулся воздухом от смущения, когда тот парень наконец сжалился над ним и с лёгким шорохом проскользнул мимо.

— Знаешь, волноваться перед стартом — это нормально.

— Я не волнуюсь, — сглотнув, соврал Алек и выпрямился, чтобы вновь столкнуться взглядом с парнем. Только в этот раз он набрался храбрости оглядеть его с головы до ног, понимая, что с ним только что бесстыдно сделали то же самое. Парень небрежно прислонился плечом к шкафчику, и хотя скрещенные на груди руки вроде бы предполагали закрытость позы, напротив, он как будто говорил — посмотри на меня, подойди ко мне, дотронься. Алек и смотрел, ощущая, как в глубине души зарождается тепло надежды. Позволь он себе взглянуть так на того же Джейса — получил бы сполна. — Просто один человек, который всегда приходил на мои выступления, сегодня не сможет прийти.

Надо же, как уверенно это у него вышло. Алек не думал, что вообще сможет что-нибудь членораздельно произнести рядом с этим парнем.

Членораздельно. О, Господи.

Тот нахмурился.

— Это низко. Кто в здравом уме не пойдёт на прокат, тем более, такого, — намеренная пауза, и взгляд из-под чёрных ресниц стал каким-то странным: то ли хитрым, то ли слегка надменным, то ли… Алек запутался, не знал, как реагировать, — выдающегося фигуриста? — Парень сложил ладони лодочкой, с улыбкой поднёс ко рту. Алек как зачарованный смотрел на кончики его пальцев, что коснулись губ, на блеск неожиданного множества колец и кольца-браслета, чья узорная сетка покрывала почти всю смуглую ладонь. — В какой ты разминке? Если ещё есть время, может, пойдём в спортзал вместе? Не пойми неправильно, обычно я при первой встрече приглашаю в куда более приятное место, но…

— В последней, — резко выдохнул, почти выплюнул Алек, и в раздевалке повисло молчание, настолько противное ему и тяжёлое, что он думал уже извиниться за грубость, когда парень внезапно просиял. Со своими ярко-жёлтыми глазами, всей этой подводкой (она больше не казалась Алеку шокирующей, совсем даже наоборот, только украшала), необыкновенного цвета кожей, притягивающей взгляд улыбкой чуть тёмных губ он представлялся кусочком чистого золота, нагревшегося под солнечными лучами, и теперь отдававшего накопленное тепло. По крайней мере, именно так Алек ощущал это. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя скованным, боясь что-нибудь ляпнуть или сделать не так, но в то же время — уверенным как никогда.

— Значит, у нас ещё целая куча времени впереди. Так что насчёт моего предложения?

Но не успел Алек ответить, как тот, внезапно что-то сообразив, нахмурился.

— Если ты в последней разминке, значит, в одной группе со мной. Почему тогда я тебя прежде не видел? Стоп, ты… ты ведь одиночник же, да?

— Нет, а что не так? — спросил Алек, внутренне замирая. Он чувствовал, что что-то пойдёт не так, ему просто не могло повезти настолько, чтобы на него обратил внимание кто-то столь привлекательный.

— Парник, понятно. Сейчас соревнования пар, а не наша тренировка, — парень наконец совладал с собой, но по всему было видно, что он и не особо-то расстроился. — То-то я думаю, Председатель Мяо не хотел меня отпускать.

— Председатель кто?

— Мяо, мой кот, — пояснил тот с улыбкой, от которой все вопросы у Алека моментально улетучились. — Он бы тебе понравился.

Та безапелляционность, с которой он это говорил, обезоруживала. Как будто всё уже свершилось, не обсуждалось, словно они решили не потренироваться перед выступлением, а жить вместе. Не то, чтобы Алек был против, просто… До этого момента ничего подобного он себе даже не представлял. Всегда были только коньки и Джейс, Джейс и коньки; как и Иззи, Алек не задумывался о том, что будет делать, когда уйдёт из фигурного катания, у него не было ни близкого человека, ни дела за пределами катка. И внимание этого одиночника, такое откровенное, просто плавило Алеку мозг.

А если сейчас ещё он скажет…

— Могу я прийти и поболеть? Это должно быть просто потрясающее зрелище.

Только сделавший вдох Алек вновь задержал дыхание. Он одновременно и жаждал этого вопроса, и боялся его. Что, если он провалится? Или откатается чисто, но покажется совершенно неуклюжим?

Парень смотрел выжидающе, по-прежнему чуть улыбаясь, однако теперь эта улыбка заставляла Алека дрожать не от редкостно сильного вожделения и радостного возбуждения, а от страха.

— Я…

— Алек! Где тебя носит? Живо на разминку, Мариз рвёт и мечет! — донеслось из коридора. — Ещё минута, и я за себя не отвечаю!

— Я… мненадоидтиизвини, — пробормотал Алек, попятившись, и прежде чем его лицо пошло густыми пятнами румянца, рванулся вон из раздевалки.

— Ты что, с ума сошёл? — разгневанная Иззи немедленно схватила его за рукав и потянула за собой в спортзал. — Как мы будем кататься? Мариз тебя убьёт, братец, а потом и я добавлю, если мы…

Алек спешил за ней по коридору, медленно осознавая, что только что произошло. Навстречу им попались Бранвеллы, уже в восточных костюмах — они ставили номер на Аладдина и Жасмин — затем, уже в самых дверях спортазала они столкнулись с Себастьяном Моргенштерном, скучающе разглядывавшим носки своих коньков. За его спиной Алина торопливо застёгивала спортивную кофточку поверх чёрного комбинезона «под Тринити».

— Нашлась пропажа. — Ехидный комментарий Алины Алек пропустил мимо ушей.

— Кому-то мамочка сейчас надерёт уши, — добавил Себастьян, и они оба ушли, посмеиваясь, по всему видно, уверенные, что обойдут Лайтвудов как стоячих.

Алек проводил их долгим взглядом, потом посмотрел на часы и замер. Скоро все фигуристы их разминки выйдут на лёд раскататься, а потом…

— У нас нет времени на разминку, — продолжала доставуче дудеть ему на ухо Иззи. — Господи, я надеюсь, что ты не бездельно дрочил всё это время в раздевалке, потому что я, знаешь ли, страшно не хочу проигрывать сегодня.

Алек бы с ней всецело согласился, но даже спешно разминаясь, растягивая мышцы, чтобы они были готовы к прыжкам и поворотам, впервые в жизни думал не только о предстоящем прокате. Тот парень в раздевалке, неуловимо знакомый, но всё же неизвестный, — он раззадорил Алека в самый неподходящий момент и, что гораздо хуже, Алек облажался. Всё же шло супер, до тех пор, пока парень не… Алек даже не спросил его имени. Расфантазировался уже, навоображал, но не узнал, как того зовут, и не представился сам. Какой идиот после этого будет рассчитывать на что-то серьёзное? Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд, собственной персоной.

Мариз и Роберта они встретили почти на самом выходе из подтрибунного помещения. В узкий коридор, за последние дни тренировок ставший уже привычным, с катка вливались ритмы какой-то поп-музыки и шум зрительской толпы, к концу перерыва возвращавшейся на свои места. Алек знал, что сейчас на больших экранах под потолком ещё показывают зрителей, но стоит им с Иззи, с Бранвеллами и всеми остальными спортсменами выйти на лёд, и непринуждённая, расслабленная атмосфера ожидания мгновенно изменится. Это только со стороны кажется, что фигуристы раскатываются, пробуют в последний раз сложные элементы. Нет, в минуты разминки напряжение буквально плавает в воздухе надо льдом, так что скользишь словно в его зябком мареве. Поймал не тот взгляд, пошёл на элемент и не сделал — и волна чужого боевого духа погребёт тебя под собой, Алек это знал. Именно поэтому они проиграли один из этапов гран-при, из-за него.

— Поговорим позже, — сухо сказала Мариз, едва они с Иззи подошли. На Алека она не смотрела намеренно, наказывая невниманием, и вообще держалась жёстче и отстранённей обычного. Её ещё не старые, но казавшиеся высохшими руки сжимали пряжку пояса, Алек почему-то зациклился глазами на рваных, нервных движениях пальцев. — Ведите себя непринуждённо. Вы выходите последними, все остальные уже у бортика, так что внимание папарацци вам обеспечено.

Стоявший за её спиной Роберт просто кивнул, и почему-то это оказало на Алека совершенно противоположный тому, на который, видимо, рассчитывали родители, эффект. Шаг за шагом, всё ближе ко льду; к голосу распорядителя, объявившего начало раскатки последней, восьмой разминки; к аплодисментам; к холоду; к духоте, от которой невозможно дышать; к вспышкам фотоаппаратов; к многочисленным объективам камер; к взглядам — полным надежды, зависти, презрения, любопытства, выжидания. Он должен был давно уже привыкнуть ко всему этому, но не привык, и каждый выход на прокат представлялся самым первым, таким, что сердце стучало драм-машиной, а руки холодели от волнения. Прежде, кроме родителей, застывавших у бортика безмолвными статуями, за ним с Иззи всегда наблюдал Джейс. Наблюдал, а потом отпускал свои вечные шуточки насчёт заваленных элементов или излишней театральности Иззи. Он стоял далеко, обычно за рядом фотографов, но для Алека главным было то, что Джейс просто был. Сегодня его не будет. Алек никогда не думал, что на первое же его важное соревнование Джейс просто не придёт, оставит его одного. И делая последний шаг из спасительного коридора навстречу соперникам, которые один за другим уже выходили на лёд, Алеку казалось, что он тонет — смотрит вверх, на мир, сквозь плёнку воды, уже без сил выбраться на поверхность.

— Соберись, пожалуйста, — едва шевеля губами, проговорила Иззи и, вручив чехлы от лезвий и кофточку Роберту, поехала к центру катка. Алек, вцепившийся пальцами в бортик, заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох и поехал за ней, стараясь не смотреть вокруг.

Зачем? Джейса тут нет, для чего пялиться на самодовольного Моргенштерна? Чтобы потом вспомнить, что его наглая сестрица фоткает их с Иззи? Нет, спасибо, Алеку сейчас это нужно было меньше всего.

И тот парень… он совершенно точно не придёт. Вряд ли это было что-то большее для него, чем лёгкий, ни к чему не обязывающий флирт.

— Не знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — снова начала Иззи, когда распорядитель велел всем парам покинуть лёд, и они остались только вдвоём на этом огромном белом поле. — Но, пожалуйста, убери это лицо. Мы ведь несчастные возлюбленные, помнишь? Любовь помаячила у нас перед носом, но нас разлучают все, кому не лень.

От её слов, неожиданно попавших в самую точку, Алек вздрогнул. Любовь помаячила — самое верное определение того, что случилось с ним сегодня. Пожалуй, что ему впервые несложно будет сделать нужное лицо для проката.

— Пара, представляющая Соединённые штаты Америки, — возвестил женский голос распорядителя под потолком катка и как будто просочился Алеку прямо в кровь. — Изабель и Александр Лайтвуды.

Теперь осталось недолго. Традиционный прокат-приветствие, и вот они с Иззи уже на середине льда, под взорами тысяч зрителей и сотен тысяч телезрителей, в этих скучных, как сказала бы Иззи, бело-серых костюмах. Готовятся изображать трепетное, ранимое чувство, только-только зародившееся, но уже едва не погубленное. Да ему, наверное, и изображать ничего не придётся. Джейс своим предательством всё уничтожил. Тот парень же… Алек заставил себя осмотреться, сколько было возможно — дал ему ложную надежду и тоже не пришёл.

С первой трелью скрипки они начали двигаться. Короткий шаг, взмах руками, взгляд глаза в глаза с невыносимой мукой предстоящего расставания, и дальше, подсечками в дугу вдоль борта, чтобы набрать скорость для выброса. Иззи держалась близко, ближе, чем на тренировках, и как обычно давала драму за двоих, но что-то пыталась показать ему взглядом, Алек не мог понять, что. В заклоне он положил руку ей на талию, ещё больше притягивая к себе, заставляя их обоих несколько раз развернуться перед самым выбросом — сколько, он не знал, перестал считать. То есть, Алек не считал музыку с самого начала, просто не считал. Это вдруг перестало быть нужным. Он её слышал.

На музыку прекрасно ложилась боль, та самая, от невозможности быть рядом, от одиночества, раздраконенного мимолётной встречей, и пусть с Алеком по-прежнему скользила Иззи, заходя в параллельный каскад, он представлял… он видел… он обнимал Джейса — нет, того парня с золотыми глазами и тёмными волосами, нарочно зачёсанными дыбом. Придёт он посмотреть на прокат или нет? А если придёт, захочет ли потом ещё раз встретиться? Получится ли у них выкроить время в плотном графике, получится ли вообще что-нибудь, или они сходят разок в какой-нибудь клуб, и на этом всё закончится? Алек никогда не жаловался на отсутствие партнёра, но отчего-то именно сейчас как никогда остро ощущал собственное одиночество, незыблемое сейчас и, наверное, ещё на много лет. А тот парень с глазами цвета расплавленного золота кружился рядом во вращении, прижимался перед выбросом, и каждый раз, когда приходилось отпускать его руку, Алеку так и хотелось одними губами попросить: не оставляй, не уходи, я устал уже быть один, но сделать ничего не могу.

Последний выброс — кажется, Алек даже не запомнил, как Иззи приземлилась — и скрипка надрывно взвизгнула в последний раз, ознаменовав собой окончание номера. Замерший с низко опущенной головой (так требовал Ходж), Алек, тяжело дыша, отсчитал, как учили, десять секунд, но на деле он успел дойти только до четырёх, когда зал грохнул аплодисментами и воплями.

— Аааа, Алек! — на него налетела вдруг Иззи и стиснула так крепко, что у него дыхание перехватило. — Мы сделали это! Не знаю, как, но мы сделали это!

Её глаза блестели, как у сумасшедшей, и Алек, наверное, выглядел не лучше, пока они раскланивались перед публикой и, старательно объезжая выброшенные на лёд цветы и игрушки, добирались до бортика. Он ещё не до конца понимал произошедшее, смутно помнил, как именно они откатались, но по счастливому возбуждению Иззи, по слегка ошарашенному виду Мариз осознавал — отлично, если не офигенно.

— Не знаю, что на тебя нашло, — к тому моменту, когда они оказались на диванчике для слёз и поцелуев, Иззи уже смогла успокоиться. У Алека же это получалось не очень: после незаметного, но весьма болезненного тычка под рёбра, он убрал с лица глупую улыбку, однако комкать пальцами подол рубашки не перестал. — Но это было просто нечто. Только матери не говори, что ты считать перестал, — убьёт ведь.

Если бы Алек мог, то уставился бы на неё в ужасе, но под прицелами теле- и фотокамер он заставил себя лишь судорожно вздохнуть. Да, мать была бы в ужасе, узнав, что он не вёл счёт во время выступления: Алек не очень хорошо слышал ритм музыки и, чтобы синхронизировать движения с Иззи, всегда считал вслух. Они много раз пытались перестроиться, уйти от этой позорной практики, но Алек постоянно сбивался, а тут… он сам перестал считать и чуть было не запорол всё выступление: думал непонятно о чём, действовал чисто на автомате, заставил Иззи в огромном напряжении подстраиваться под него. А им ещё за это рукоплескали так, словно это был лучший прокат короткой программы на всём чемпионате. Алек послал сестре извиняющийся взгляд, ощущая, как костюмная рубашка между лопаток ещё больше промокла от пота.

Лицо Мариз, наконец севшей на диванчик рядом с ними, застыло фарфоровой маской китайской куклы — Алек всегда поражался тому, как его мать могла улыбаться ничуть не фальшиво, какие чувства она бы ни испытывала. В этот раз в её глазах явственно читалось «Поговорим позже», однако зрители через камеры телеоператоров наверняка видели мать-тренера, гордившуюся своими детьми.

— Что-то долго, — прошептал он одними губами, завороженно пялясь на компьютерный экранчик впереди, где должны были показывать выставленные судьями оценки. Обычно это занимало минуту, ну, две, но они с Иззи сидели под прицелами камер, кажется, минут пять, если не больше. Алек видел такое у других фигуристов, и обычно это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Конечно, что тут может быть хорошего, если Алек так фантастически, феерически облаж…

— Глазам своим не верю, — выдохнула Иззи, чтобы в следующую секунду схватить Алека за плечо, с неженской силой тряхнуть и взвизгнуть прямо в ухо: — Это же пёрсонал бест!

Алек и сам это видел, слышал, как ещё громче взревел довольный оценками зал и как зааплодировала Мариз (Господи, она и правда аплодировала, до этого такой чести удостаивался только Джейс), но ему всё равно не верилось, что на мониторе значилось 91,8 балла. Да они на гран-при не больше 85 набирали, целых шесть баллов разницы и почти четыре балла отрыва от второго места. Как? Как?! Иззи почему-то об этом не думала: она посылала в камеру воздушные поцелуи и показывала кому-то сердечки; Алек же сумел только криво улыбнуться и помахать рукой, после чего Мариз, вполголоса велев им прекратить радоваться, увела их в подтрибунное помещение, в комнату, где обычно находились три первых пары. При появлении их с Иззи канадские фигуристы, сдвинувшиеся пока что уже на четвёртое место, с кислыми лицами вышли, и Алек заставил себя выровнять дыхание. Ему внезапно показалось это ужасно несправедливым. Они с сестрой не сделали ничего выдающегося, им просто повезло.

— Фух, я думала, я с ума сойду, — наконец заговорила та, когда напряжение, в конце концов, спало. Две остававшиеся в комнате пары — датчане и англичане — негромко переговаривались между собой, но Алека с Иззи никто не трогал, да и слава Богу. — Ещё раз такое мне устроишь, и я тебя поколочу. Думаешь, мне весело было, пока ты где-то там витал?

— Извини.

— Нет, я не спорю, результат стоил того, но мне пока ещё дороги мои нервы, и я не хочу превратиться в Мариз к двадцати пяти.

— Прости, — вновь повторил Алек, вжимая голову в плечи. Сейчас Иззи ещё почти не ругалась, некогда было. Когда же она, жадно опустошавшая бутылку с водой, наконец утолит жажду, ему не поздоровится по полной, и ничего скрыть не получится. А что Алек мог ей рассказать? Что его перед самым стартом зацепил незнакомец, и Алек думал о нём почти всю программу, хотя даже не знал его имени? Да это даже в мыслях звучало совершенно по-идиотски, не говоря уже о том, как это бы прозвучало вслух.

А ведь он не пришёл. Сказал, что будет смотреть, потому что такое зрелище нельзя пропустить, а сам не появился. Вот так вот. Алек усмехнулся и прикусил губу — жёстко, до боли, чтобы в груди не так сильно болело. Можно подумать, он в первый раз не получил того, чего хотел. Хотя даже… в первый. Прежде Алек обычно и помыслить не мог пожелать что-то для себя; правильно делал, потому что в этот раз пожелал и чуть было не загубил труды долгих лет их с Иззи тренировок.

— Ты скажешь мне, что случилось?

— В смысле?

— Что с тобой произошло? — настойчиво спросила Иззи. — Никогда не поверю, что ты «просто задумался» или «решил что-то изменить» во время проката. Так что ври уж поубедительнее. Я-то ладно, сделаю вид, что по-любому поверила, но ты же знаешь Мариз.

При мысли о матери Алек покрылся холодным потом. Верно, она непременно станет спрашивать, когда они традиционно начнут разбирать прокат, и надо бы действительно придумать что-то правдоподобное — враньё о неожиданном приступе вдохновения Мариз раскусит сразу же.

— Честно — я не знаю, о чём думал, Из. Не о прокате уж точно. Не знаю, что тебе сказать, но обещаю — это больше не повто…

— Ну уж нет, — вспыхнула та и вдруг улыбнулась. — О чём бы ты ни думал тогда — продолжай, потому что, знаешь ли, катался ты просто как бог. Я всегда подозревала, что ты способен на такой уровень, но не думала, что ты однажды его продемонстрируешь, не в тени Джейса. Тебя словно…

— Подменили?

— Оживили. И это было замечательно, Алек. Не хочешь говорить, кто или что сделало это с тобой, — твоё дело, но не вздумай отказываться от продолжения.

Она не понимала, о чём просила. Алек же чуть было всех не подвёл из-за минутной слабости, а ему предлагали продолжать в том же духе. Да и с кем? Тот парень только раззадорил его. Алек не видел его в той зоне, куда фигуристы обычно приходили поболеть за своих. Хотя, может, он недостаточно внимательно смотрел… Нет, наверное, всё же к лучшему, что его не было: Алек вообще не смог бы кататься, зная, что за ним наблюдают.

— Алек! — Иззи внезапно схватила его за руку. — Смотри!

Алек поднял взгляд на телевизор, как она просила, и растерянно приоткрыл рот: следом за ними на лёд вышли Бранвеллы, они должны были откатать уже половину своей программы, но в данный момент Генри неловко поднимался со льда, а Лидия с растерянно-злым лицом кружила рядом.

— Генри упал, — едва слышно выдохнула Иззи, но Алек это уже и сам понял.

Теперь в комнате было тихо. Англичане и датчане с напряжёнными лицами тоже вперились в экран, ожидая, как Бранвеллы закончат программу, и Алек готов был поклясться, что весь стадион тоже притих и затаил дыхание. Конечно, в это просто невозможно было поверить — Генри Бранвелл упал с прыжка, да он был едва ли не самым техничным фигуристом среди парников, и вдруг такая оплошность.

— О-бал-деть.

— Не то слово, — сглотнув, Алек вцепился пальцами в подлокотники кресла. После падения у Бранвеллов явно иссяк запал, и вряд ли они получат высокие оценки за своё выступление, что автоматически означало — их с Иззи первому месту пока ничто не угрожало.

И вот это было жутко несправедливо. Им просто повезло, дважды: сначала что он не напортачил во время программы, а теперь ещё и их соперники совершили ошибку. Тут нечем гордиться.  
— Ты серьёзно? — переспросила Иззи, явно начиная злиться, и взмахнула руками. — Нет, я понимаю, что у тебя на почве эйфории несколько крыша поехала, но это уже слишком. Джейс не подумал пойти тебя поддержать, ты-то чего собираешься за него болеть?

Алек молчал. Не говорить же, в самом деле, было, что шёл он на произвольную программу одиночников не столько болеть за Джейса, сколько… Ладно, чтобы найти того парня. Если это, конечно, ещё возможно, если тот вообще захочет снова с ним заговорить.

Он собирался выложить незнакомцу чистую правду: после победы в короткой программе оставшийся день до произвольной Мариз гоняла их и в хвост, и в гриву, отобрала мобильники и отпускала за пределы катка, только чтобы они поели и поспали. Алек и Иззи оказались отрезаны от всего остального мира (даже от Макса!) на целые сутки, но, в конечном итоге, оно того стоило. Они выиграли первое в своей жизни золото взрослого чемпионата мира, обойдя Генри и Лидию на целых пять баллов по сумме обеих программ, и уже никого не интересовало, что Бранвеллы упали в короткой — произвольную они откатали чисто, но всё равно проиграли. То ли недоверие, то ли обида, а то и всё вместе были настолько сильными, что на праздничном ужине в тот же вечер Бранвеллы и не подумали подойти к Алеку с Иззи и поздравить их. Даже Себастьян с Алиной нашли в себе силы признать, что победа Лайтвудов была заслуженной, но не Бранвеллы. Иззи это неимоверно задевало.

Так что это ещё большой вопрос, захочет ли тот парень с золотыми глазами поговорить с Алеком или он уже перестал им интересоваться. Они вроде как были квиты — парень не пришёл смотреть на него, и Алек поступил так же — но всё-таки… Алек понятия не имел, как обычно поступают люди в таких случаях.

— И даже слова не скажешь в своё оправдание?

— Ну, я пропустил короткую программу. Надо Джейса поддержать хотя бы так, отец говорит, у него неплохие шансы победить.

Иззи закатила глаза.

— Дай-ка я тебе поясню одну вещь, братик. Есть большая разница между «он победит» и «есть неплохие шансы победить». Я видела короткую программу Джейса в записи, видела, как катался Бейн, и вот что тебе скажу: Джейс ему и в подмётки не годится, даже с его четверными.

Её правоту признавать не хотелось, и поэтому Алек снова ничего не ответил. Он тоже посмотрел программу брата этим утром на ютубе, увидев наконец тот последний четверной, который Джейс самовольно сделал всё-таки в конце, несмотря на все запреты Мариз и Роберта. И то, что сейчас он отставал от Бейна всего на одну десятую, было только из-за техники: Джейс напичкал короткую четверными прыжками, со стороны всё его катание казалось похожим на необычную азбуку Морзе — точка-прыжок, тире-проезд, снова точка, снова тире, тире… А ведь раньше катание Джейса казалось Алеку идеальным, почему он только сейчас заметил, что Джейс с его элементами отдельно, а музыка, знаменитая скрипичная фантазия «Tosca», отдельно?

— Ладно, делай, что хочешь, — в конце концов, Иззи махнула на него рукой. — Но не плачься мне потом, что Джейс на тебя не обращал никакого внимания. Ему сейчас на всех пофиг, у него цель впереди.

У Алека тоже была своя цель впереди, так что он клятвенно пообещал ей, что плакаться точно не будет. Ну, как минимум, из-за Джейса.

На выступления он пришёл, когда до финальной разминки оставалось минут пятнадцать, рассчитывая быстро разыскать родителей, а с ними и Джейса. Но всё неожиданно спутали болельщики и репортёры: не привыкший ещё к своему званию чемпиона мира, Алек совершенно не подумал, что его могут узнать, и не прятал лицо под капюшоном. В итоге на выходе из подтрибунного помещения его увидела какая-то девушка и подняла такой восторженный визг, что сразу четверо журналистов побросали свои наблюдательные посты и кинулись к нему, завалив вопросами и навязчиво тыкая в лицо диктофонами. И, кажется, ошалевший от такого внимания Алек нёс полную чушь, краснея, бледнея, покрываясь потом, и сбежал просто каким-то чудом.

Родителей и Джейса он нашёл почти сразу же: те предсказуемо не пошли в спортзал, а стояли недалеко от бортика, наблюдая за последним выступающим той разминки. Набросивший поверх костюма Бонда форменную куртку сборной Джейс выглядел поразительно спокойным, Алек даже позавидовал его хладнокровию. Разумеется, тот чех, который выступал сейчас, выше пятого места не поднимется, но зачем смотреть чей-то прокат и сбивать самого себя с настроя? Впрочем, кого Алек обманывал, Джейса невозможно было сбить, просто невозможно.

— …и если этот Бейн будет тебя провоцировать — а он, поверь, будет — держи голову прямо, — напутствовала Джейса Мариз. — И не вздумай больше своевольничать, никаких выкрутасов, как было в короткой программе, Джейс.

— Это не выкрутасы, — возразил тот, — а оправданный риск. Да и не риск вовсе! Ты ведь знаешь, у меня хватит сил ещё на три четверных, а чтобы уделать Бейна, я и все пять сделаю.

— Не теряй голову, — тут же велел Роберт.

Алека они не замечали до тех пор, пока он не подошёл совсем близко. Стоявшая у самого бортика женщина с бейджем, видимо, чешский тренер, неприязненно покосилась на него, но промолчала — в тот момент её спортсмен как раз закончил выступление, и зрители зааплодировали, хотя без особого энтузиазма.

— Алек, — сухо произнесла Мариз, окидывая его взглядом, — я не ждала тебя. Почему вы с сестрой не на тренировке?

— Ну… я ведь должен поддержать Джейса, разве нет? Мы ведь семья.

— Джейс прекрасно справляется и без поддержки, в отличие от тебя. Вчерашняя победа ещё ничего не означает, подняться на пьедестал всегда проще, чем удержаться на нём. Вы должны тренироваться, а не праздно проводить время…

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — просто сказал Джейс и шагнул навстречу пожать руку.

Алек автоматически ответил на рукопожатие, с удивлением отметив, что этот жест не вызвал обычной дрожи или учащённого сердцебиения, как это бывало прежде. Жест как жест, ничего… ничего особенного, а всё из-за какого-то мимолётного разговора, который может никогда и не повториться.

— Пора.

Маленькие девочки, собиравшие со льда игрушки и цветы, только-только успели вернуться за бортик, а Джейс, сунув в руки оторопевшему Алеку свои чехлы для лезвий и куртку, уже рванул на разминку. Как всегда первым, не дожидаясь приглашения. В другое время Алек бы усмехнулся этому, но сейчас у него во рту пересохло от нервного ожидания, пальцы судорожно стали сминать куртку, и он отчаянно пожелал отступить, вжаться спиной в синюю стенку, за которой начинались трибуны, и сделаться как можно незаметнее. Правда, не нужно было приходить. Кого увидит тот парень — донельзя смущённого, зажатого, совсем невидного под курткой и… Внезапно его окатило холодной волной понимания. А с чего это вообще Алек взял, что незнакомец с золотыми глазами будет кататься именно в этой разминке? Тогда он говорил о короткой программе, а в ней могло произойти что угодно, и этот парень вполне уже мог закончить выступление. Вполне. Алеку захотелось вдруг оттянуть себя за волосы.

— Будьте добры, в сторону.

Он послушался, не особо вникая в то, что и кто ему говорил, просто подвинулся в сторону, как просили, стараясь не рассмеяться от обиды и неожиданного приступа отчаяния. Мимо него из подтрибунного помещения вышли один за другим несколько фигуристов, их тренеры, окончательно оттеснив Алека в сторону, расположились рядом, с последними словами напутствия отправляя на лёд. Алек и смотрел, и отводил взгляд в сторону, и жадно шарил глазами по каждому, кто появлялся, в надежде узнать, но тщетно. Всё тщетно. Он ошибся. Проиграл. Что-то невероятно ценное проиграл, а не какую-то там медаль.

Поднять голову Алека заставила реакция публики: стадион на несколько секунд словно выключили (ему показалось даже, что он оглох), а в следующий момент разразился восторженными аплодисментами и воплями. На лёд как раз вышел последний из фигуристов и приветственно вскинул руки, принимая восторг толпы. Кажется, Алек ещё успел удивиться, как знакомо взъерошены были его волосы, когда парень наконец сделал разворот, чтобы поприветствовать всех, и Алеку стало видно его лицо.

Заметив его, Магнус Бейн остановился и внезапно радостно улыбнулся. Алек запаниковал, чувствуя, как его лицо моментально залила краснота, и плотнее прижал к себе куртку Джейса, отчаянно жалея, что у неё нет капюшона, за которым можно спрятаться. Когда он решился поднять глаза, Бейн был уже на другой половине катка, непринуждённо повторяя какую-то из дорожек своей программы. Счастливые зрительницы, которым посчастливилось сидеть на ближайших трибунах, заходились в визгах.

О Боже, вот это Алек встрял! Магнус Бейн! Кто бы мог подумать, он столкнулся с самим Бейном? И Бейн флиртовал с ним и не прочь был, видимо, пофлиртовать ещё. Бейн, человек, которого в его семье не презирала разве что Иззи! Что будет, если кто-то узнает? Мариз, Джейс… Зачем, зачем Алек продолжал искать того парня, на что понадеялся, только же хуже стало!

— Не слушай, — сказала Мариз, когда Джейс вместе с остальными фигуристами подъехал к выходу с катка. — Соберись.

— Я собран, как лего, — Джейс мрачно усмехнулся. — И великодушен так же. Пусть покупается в лучах своей славы ещё минут пятнадцать.

Значит, кататься Джейс будет после Бейна. Только этого Алеку не хватало! Так бы он кое-как дотерпел, а потом смылся ещё до выхода Бейна на лёд, тут же придётся смотреть, и как это пережить… Раскатка закончилась, зрители провожали Бейна со льда аплодисментами, а сердце Алека бухало в ритм овациям, чудо, что Мариз его до сих пор не услышала и ни о чём не догадалась.

Экраны над центром катка отразили порядок выступления фигуристов. Последняя разминка, самая короткая из всех, состояла только из четырёх человек: какой-то испанец, потом канадец, третьим на лёд должен был выйти Магнус Бейн, а закрывал вообще всю программу одиночников Джейс. Алек думал, эти сорок минут станут самыми долгими и невыносимыми в его жизни, и не ошибся. Первых двух спортсменов он перетерпел ещё сравнительно легко: скрылся за спинами тренеров, слился с обслуживающим персоналом, но когда канадцу ещё выставляли оценки, а зрители заранее начали вопить и улюлюкать, ожидая Бейна, у Алека задрожали ноги.

Когда он поднял наконец глаза, Бейн как раз выехал на центр катка.

— Спортсмен, представляющий Соединённые Штаты Америки, — Магнус Бейн.

Алек не должен был пялиться, однако не мог отвести глаз. Женская половина зрителей подлинно бесновалась, а Бейн их совершенно не замечал. Погружённый в самого себя, он застыл в начальной позиции, обнимая себя руками за плечи, и Алек засмотрелся: на то, как сверкали чёрные и белые блёстки на его костюме, на плавные изгибы тела — со стороны казалось, что его просто выхватили из движения и оставили так вне времени и пространства. Зазвучала скрипичная музыка — снова инструментальная, это так непривычно было по сравнению с тем, что Алек наслушался про Бейна от родных: эпатажный, яркий, необычный. Алек силился сообразить, какой образ тот воплощал на льду, и не мог.

Над катком неожиданно пронзительно завыла вьюга. Алек вздрогнул, словно его только что прохватило морозным ветром с головы до ног, и инстинктивно запахнул плотнее свою собственную куртку. В этот же момент с новым вступлением скрипки начал двигаться Бейн: неуловимое движение плеч, дрожь как если бы от холода, слабая попытка согреть дыханием озябшие пальцы, снова дрожь, наконец выезд — и всё это плавно, изящно и гибко, будто вместо него на льду танцевала сама вьюга, облако снежинок, кружимое вихрем. Снова пауза — Бейну холодно, он смотрел по сторонам с видом обречённого на гибель, обнимая себя за плечи — и вдруг музыка, постепенно нараставшая, понеслась вскачь, и Бейн за ней пошёл с места в дорожку, то кружась на остриях лезвий, то исполняя твизлы.

Вскоре Алек уже перестал видеть элементы, а видел лишь одно — фантастичное по красоте своей движение, танец, самый настоящий образ — зиму, холодную беспощадную метель, волны снега от которой брызгами расходились по костюму Бейна. Замершее как будто вместе с ним самим сердце зашлось у Алека лишь однажды, когда Бейн пошёл на самый первый прыжок — настолько страшно было, настолько не хотелось, чтобы он упал, и блаженно умолкло — с такой лёгкостью Бейн прыгнул.

К середине программы ритм скрипки явно пошёл на спад, пришло время медленной части. Алек поймал себя на том, что до сих пор стоял, приоткрыв рот, и более того, даже подался грудью вперёд, как будто это позволило бы ему лучше видеть или оказаться на одном льду с Бейном. У него уже слезились и болели глаза — Алек даже не моргал, боясь пропустить хотя бы одно мгновение — а он всё смотрел и смотрел, пытаясь понять, кого представлял Бейн сейчас рядом с собой, чьё лицо пытался рассмотреть, подняв со льда горсть снежного крошева и дыханием развеяв его будто бы по ветру. Он уже понял, что Бейн показывал не зиму и не вьюгу — тот танцевал одиночество, такое понятное и близкое Алеку, что его пробрало до глубины души, до последней клеточки тела перетряхнуло электрическим ударом без шансов остаться равнодушным. Одиночество снежными лапами обнимало Бейна, когда он кружился во вращении, и в мольбе, в надежде на спасение он вскидывал руки, обращаясь к притихшим зрителям, но ни от кого не находил помощи, и потому, видимо, слабея, почти стелился по льду в выпаде — его отведённые назад руки походили на крылья подбитой, не способной уже взлететь птицы.

— Борись, — неожиданно для самого себя прошептал Алек, ощущая вновь нарастающую скорость музыки. Он не вполне понимал, кого просил бороться: Бейна или себя — но повторял это снова и снова, пока Бейн не замер на другом конце катка, решительным взмахом встретив новый яростный музыкальный аккорд.

Услышал ли он Алека или нет, однако новая дорожка шагов вышла куда… сильнее, чуть ли не агрессивнее. Зубцами коньков Бейн выбивал изо льда снопы ледяных же искр, движениями рук уже сам закручивал невидимую вьюгу, как будто танцуя с ней в паре; это завело зал — настолько, что болельщики аплодировали в такт скрипичным напевам. Ещё один прыжок, чистый, амплитудный, очень дорогой, потому что в концовке программы, ещё одно вращение, вновь превратившее Бейна на несколько секунд в снежный вихрь… Скрипка надрывно вывела последние ноты и затихла, вместе с ней ледяной статуей замер и Бейн, и Алеку даже с его места было видно, как тяжело вздымалась его грудь.

Зато стадион не умолкал ни на секунду — он ревел, улюлюкал, бросал под ноги Бейну плюшевые игрушки и цветы. Со льда его долго не отпускали, он дважды кланялся всем болельщикам, а потом, пока ехал к бортику, лучась улыбкой, продолжал как-то махать зрителям, умудряясь держать целую кипу игрушек. Обнявшись со своим тренером, он посмотрел в сторону Алека, и тот, ощутимо вздрогнув, неожиданно для самого себя скривился, попятился и отвернулся, борясь с выступившим на щеках румянцем и собственным сбитым дыханием. Если кто-либо увидит, что Алека так захватил его прокат, если, не дай Бог, Бейн к нему подойдёт… Но тот прошёл мимо. В шуме болельщиков и объявлении распорядителя под потолком Алек всё же слышал шаги, отдельные слова разговора Бейна с тренером, то ли шутку, то ли похвальбу, он не разобрал, потому что в голове стучало только: он прошёл мимо, он прошёл мимо, мимо.

Потому-то он не сразу услышал, как Мариз звала его и требовала подойти. На Алека она даже не посмотрела — не отрывала глаз от Джейса, который, не дождавшись оценок соперника и своего объявления, уже выехал на лёд и раскатывался. По всему видно было, что он собран, но не напряжён; так обычно Джейс выглядел, когда знал, что победа достанется ему относительно легко, и Алека это неожиданно взбесило так сильно, что он почти было бросил куртку Джейса себе под ноги. Не Джейс должен был сейчас победить, не его топорный, исключительно набор технических элементов против настоящего танца и представления у Бейна.

— Спортсмен, представляющий Соединённые Штаты Америки, — Джонатан Вейланд.

Его трибуны приветствовали более сдержанно, чем Бейна, хотя от Алека не укрылся интерес репортёров, выстроившихся вдоль бортика, и даже некоторых тренеров, чьи подопечные уже давным-давно выступили. Ну да, верно, Джейс новичок, неожиданно появившийся конкурент и вроде бы достойный соперник Магнусу Бейну, для прессы и всего спортивного мира это как минимум ситуация, заслуживающая пристального внимания, если не сенсация. Однако для себя Алек уже всё решил.

Зазвучали первые клавишные удары, самое начало темы Джеймса Бонда в аранжировке Moby, и Джейс начал с резкого разворота, сложив ладони вместе, изображая пистолет. Алек прекрасно помнил его программу: все связки и переходы между элементами были лишь сухой техникой, вершиной того, что создавало образ, являлись как раз эти не особо умелые попытки скопировать движения агента 007. Первым из прыжков Мариз и Роберт поставили каскад — четверной лутц и тройной тулуп — и Джейс, сделав вращение и несколько не особо замысловатых шагов, пошёл в заход.

Что что-то не так, Алек понял, ещё когда тот оттолкнулся и начал раскручиваться в воздухе. Небольшая высота для такого количества оборотов, однако вроде бы Джейс вращался достаточно быстро, чтобы… Джейс уже коснулся зубцами правой ноги льда, но левая его нога оказалась слишком низко для замаха, и Алек, кажется, вместе со всем стадионом ахнул, когда Джейс, запнувшись, полетел назад, жёстко врезался задом в лёд и, проехавшись, в бортик.


	3. Поддержка

— Джейс, прекращай, — кулак Иззи как напутствие врезался тому в макушку. — Художественное впечатление тоже часть программы.

— Да, а основа программы — техника! Я даже с падениями получил за технику больше, чем Бейн, а первое место отдали ему.

— Ну, вообще-то за технику ты получил всего на одну десятую больше. А у Бейна была программа, — снисходительно пояснила Иззи, — чуть менее сложная, но программа, а не набор прыжков, дорожек и взмахов руками, как у тебя.

Пока они в очередной раз препирались по пути на каток, Алек предпочитал молчать. Несмотря на то, что с их первого взрослого чемпионата прошло уже достаточно времени и межсезонье было в самом разгаре, Джейс никак не мог успокоиться и смириться с поражением. Может, ему было бы проще, займи он второе место, но целых два падения (второе случилось уже ближе к концу проката) отбросили Джейса уже на третье место — второе он уступил испанцу с обидной разницей в несколько десятых балла. Однако кипятил его по-прежнему только Магнус Бейн.

Поначалу, в первые дни, Алек ещё пытался участвовать в беседе и сгладить острые углы, разрываясь однако между сочувствием Джейсу и чувством правильности победы Бейна, а потом плюнул и перестал. Джейс всё равно не хотел никого слушать. Иззи встревала и превращала его монологи на тему несправедливости системы судейства просто потому, что пока они доходили до катка на тренировку, уши уже в трубочку сворачивались. Вот и сегодня он планировал отмолчаться, когда эти двое вновь начали препираться между собой, но неожиданно Иззи толкнула его локтем в бок.

— А ты чего молчишь, братец? Скажи уже своё веское слово.

— Ну да, было бы оно веское, ты бы тренировки не прогуливала, — бросил он, втайне надеясь избежать неудобной темы.

— Нет, серьёзно, — тут же подключился Джейс и, сгребая его в охапку, похлопал по плечу, явно не сомневаясь, что Алек выберет его сторону. Прикусив губу, Алек осторожно высвободился. — Скажи, что я прав. Ведь я прав? Фигурное катание, в первую очередь, катание, оно ведь начиналось с элементов!

— А мне понравилось, как катался Магнус Бейн, — вздохнув, признался Алек, глядя себе под ноги. Смысла долго оттягивать экзекуцию не было никакого, из него по-любому бы вытянули правду.

Джейс остановился так резко, что Алек и Иззи сделали ещё несколько шагов прежде, чем поняли, что он не идёт следом.

— Ты ведь шутишь?

— Ну, я просто имею в виду, что мне понравился его номер, это было очень…

— Нет, подожди, — перебил его Джейс с искажённым лицом. — Ты сейчас серьёзно, Алек? Тебе понравился этот позёр?

— По элементам ты, возможно, и был лучше, но если смотреть в целом, Бейн катается намного более впечатляюще.

Несколько секунд Джейс смотрел на него — сердито, почти злобно и всё ещё недоверчиво — и, сорвавшись с места, решительно прошагал мимо, на ходу бросив:

— Твою мать, ну надо же, Бейн!..

— Браво, Алек, — скептически поморщилась Иззи, когда они остались вдвоём. — На своих попытках его завоевать ты только что поставил жирный и прочный крест.

Рассеянно посмотрев вслед Джейсу, Алек снова уставился себе под ноги. Он ведь не сказал ничего, кроме правды, неужели же Джейс так недолюбливал Бейна? Потом уже, после чемпионата, Алек посмотрел его короткую программу под инструментальную версию Chandelier. Надрывавшаяся, почти рыдавшая скрипка удивительно точно подходила тогдашнему настроению Алека, сам Магнус как будто был скрипкой, его грациозно-плавные движения, прыжки, вращения и проезды ласточкой создавали ту популярную мелодию. И никакого другого слова, кроме как «божественно», Алек подобрать не мог.

— Тебя, похоже, очень интересует Магнус Бейн, — задумчиво протянула Иззи, когда они уже дошли до катка. Алек, взявшийся за дверную ручку, замер на пороге.

— Это совсем не так. С чего ты взяла?

— Да глазки больно мечтательные у тебя становятся, когда речь о нём заходит, я же вижу.

— Тебе кажется, Иззи, — безжалостно к самому себе отрубил Алек и первым зашёл в подтрибунные помещения.

Нет, Иззи, конечно же, права. Вот только... С Магнусом Бейном они не виделись после чемпионата. Алек безумно радовался, что родители увезли их троих сразу же после окончания соревнований одиночников: он не готов был встретиться с Бейном снова, когда они оба уже узнали друг друга. Слишком многое могло пойти не так. Кто знает, если Джейс невзлюбил Бейна, может, и обратное тоже было верным, а будет ли тогда интересен Бейну практически сводный брат Джейса Вейланда?

Они не разговаривали всю разминку в спортзале. Через полчаса тренировки Джейс также молча забрал своё полотенце и ушёл в другой зал, на тренажёры, а Алек, зашнуровав коньки, уныло побрёл за Иззи к катку. Настроение плескалось на уровне нулевой отметки и не стремилось подниматься, даже обещанное Ходжем новшество на тренировке, про которое Алек запоздало вспомнил, уже не радовало. Всё это время после чемпионата Алек пытался выкинуть Бейна из головы. Стараниями Джейса и Иззи выходило не очень, но он всё-таки почти убедил себя, что ничего ему действительно не светило, особенно после той некрасивой сцены на произвольной программе одиночников. Слышать же, как это признавал кто-то другой, оказалось больно, больнее, чем Алек думал.

— Прежде чем мы начнём, — Ходж выглядел чем-то обеспокоенным и потому говорил ещё немногословнее, чем обычно, — я хочу, чтобы вы не говорили об этих тренировках ни Джейсу, ни Мариз с Робертом.

Алек с Иззи недоумённо переглянулись.

— Потому что все они однозначно не одобрят мою затею, а я вижу, что вам это нужно.

— Что «это»? — фыркнув, поинтересовалась Изабель. — Ты дашь нам новых партнёров, что ли?

К удивлению Алека, Ходж кивнул.

— Почти. Вы оба достаточно хороши в технике, усиленные тренировки сгладят отдельные шероховатости в элементах, так что на этот счёт я особо не беспокоюсь. А вот художественная составляющая оставляет желать лучшего. После того, что вы показали в Бостоне, я вижу, на что вы способны, вам просто нужно немного раскрепоститься. Поэтому я пригласил кое-кого вам в помощь.

Он обернулся и приветственно махнул рукой кому-то на другой половине катка. В тот же момент сидевший на бортике парень соскочил на лёд и, заложив руки в карманы брюк, неспешно, выписывая кривые, подъехал к ним. Ещё пока он был далеко, Алек уже заметил знакомо зачёсанные высоко вверх тёмные волосы, рубашку навыпуск с блестящим узором; когда же Магнусу до них оставалось несколько ярдов, он и вовсе трусливо попятился за спину Иззи, отчаянно желая, чтобы это всё было просто дурным сном.

— Мои поздравления, — Магнус Бейн обворожительно улыбнулся Изабель, щуря золотые кошачьи глаза, вокруг которых всё было обсыпано золотой пудрой поверх чёрной подводки. — В Бостоне не нашлось равных тебе, Белоснежка. Признаться, и я сам даже был немного очарован.

— Магнус Бейн, — восторженно выдохнула та и подкатилась к нему, закружилась вокруг, делая странные пассы руками, словно не решаясь коснуться.

— Он самый во всей своей неотразимости. Пришёл лично посмотреть, кто же это так ловко уводит мои движения, стоит их только один раз показать в номере. Ты ведь не думала, что я ничего не замечу, а, Белоснежка? — Алек не поверил своим глазам, но Иззи определённо смутилась, и Бейн расхохотался. — Не то, чтобы я против, но над исполнением следует немного поработать, так что можем приступить прямо сейчас, — и в подтверждение своих слов он взял Иззи за руку и повёл в дугу.

Алек же так и остался стоять, наблюдая, как они по широкой спирали обошли весь стадион, делая твизлы и вращения. Со стороны смотрелось потрясающе, Бейн даже такими простыми движениями умудрялся завораживать, но только… только… Он не удостоил Алека даже взглядом — заговорил сразу с Иззи, будто рядом с ней никого не было. Правильно, конечно, Алек же его тоже проигнорировал, но всё-таки в их самую первую встречу Бейн практически пригласил его на свидание, неужели для него это ничего не значило? Кого Алек обманывал, конечно, не значило.

— На самом деле, не я — тот человек, которого тебе следует хорошенько поднатаскать, — когда они вернулись, Иззи с улыбкой змеи-искусительницы буквально за руку подвела Бейна к Алеку. — Вот мой дорогой братец — это другое дело. Ходж говорит, он родился с грацией слонёнка, так с тех пор никак не переучим.

Он начал краснеть уже с того момента, когда понял, что Бейн намерен его игнорировать, но разгадав замысел Иззи, Алек едва не превратился в жалкие пылающие головешки. Прекрасно, теперь он для Бейна не просто трус, который стыдится их знакомства, а ещё и неуклюжий трус.

Посмотрев на него, Бейн без тени улыбки сказал:

— Что же, видимо, от слонёнка у твоего брата не только грация, но и такт, — и, уже отвернувшись к Ходжу, поинтересовался: — Так в чём заключается план твоих тренировок? Я не особо понял по телефону.

В то, что ответил ему Ходж, Алек не вслушивался, судорожно пытаясь собрать мысли и остатки воли в единое целое и хотя бы просто поприветствовать Бейна. От его неожиданного появления, от нарочитого пренебрежения по его сердцу словно лезвиями коньков проехались. Пока Бейна не было рядом, Алек пытался настраивать себя, что ему всё равно ничего не светило, так что нечего сокрушаться из-за собственного глупого поведения на чемпионате. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что судьба совершит такой головокружительный кульбит и столкнёт их снова, да ещё так скоро.

— Прежде чем мы начнём, — Ходж наконец начал отодвигаться к бортику, — Алек, Магнус, правильно ли я понял, что вы знакомы и в представлении не нуждаетесь?

— К сожалению, более чем, — протянул Бейн, а Алек с пересохшим от волнения ртом просто кивнул. Сердце у него застучало ещё отчаянней при мысли, что сейчас Ходж предложит им прокатиться вместе, а Алек был к этому не готов, совершенно не готов, он на Бейна и смотреть-то нормально не мог, какое уж там…

— Тогда вы первые. Изабель, как ты уже понял, Магнус, более пластична и чувствует музыку, а вот у Алека с этим большие проблемы. Думаю, достаточно будет, если вы вместе попробуете откатать под ту же «Ромео и Джульетту».

— Как парники? — у Алека неожиданного для самого себя прорезался голос, и он ужаснулся тому, как хрипло, напуганно и беспомощно он звучал. Смуглые губы Бейна растянулись в почти жестокой усмешке.

— А почему нет? — с вызовом спросил он и, взяв Алека за руку, сделал какой-то знак, по которому Иззи (предательница!) метнулась к бортику и включила музыку.

Это была их с Иззи короткая программа с прошедшего чемпионата, и вроде бы Алек прекрасно помнил все движения, но он запнулся и едва не упал, когда Бейн потянул его на себя.

— Ну и ну, — поднимаясь, он услышал над собой смешок Бейна, — Ходж не говорил мне, что всё будет так плохо.

— Ну уж извини, — выдохнул Алек, выпрямившись наконец. Собственная неуклюжесть и реакция на неё Бейна так разозлили его, что он выплюнул: — Такой я есть. Ладно, то есть… Давай просто сделаем это, в конце концов, это же и твоё время тоже, не хочу, чтобы ты тратил его зря.

Ничего больше не говоря, Магнус взял его правую руку и положил её себе на пояс, как партнёрше — Алек едва сдержал шумный вздох — и медленно повёл, пытаясь успеть под давно уже ушедшую вперёд музыку. Сбитый с толку Алек покорно повиновался, не понимая, то ли он ведущий, то ли ведомый, и что такое они вообще делали — просто же шли параллельными движениями, ни тебе ни дорожки шагов, ни вращений, вообще ничего. С ритмом переливчатой и грустной «Ромео и Джульетты» они расходились кардинально, это даже Алек слышал, и потому он попытался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы набрать нужный темп и скорость: тело, благодаря многочасовым тренировкам, помнило каждое движение и ещё пыталось двигаться так, как полагалось по программе. Однако стоило ему, забывшись, начать спешить, как Бейн крепко сжимал его пальцы, притормаживал, а то и вовсе останавливался и смотрел как-то непонимающе и непроницаемо. Когда мелодия пошла на второй круг, а они и не думали прекращать кататься, Алек перестал понимать, что происходит. В осуществимость замысла Ходжа он и так не особо верил (если до сих пор с художественными элементами у него было плохо, то вряд ли будет лучше, хоть истренируйся весь), а чем должен был помочь этот прокат?

Да ничем.

Едва эта мысль пришла Алеку в голову, его затопило невероятное облегчение. Раз не нужно было в данный момент думать о тренировке, он мог насладиться просто хотя бы тем, что катался вместе с Магнусом Бейном. Рука Алека лежала у него на пояснице, и сквозь лёгкую ткань рубашки ощущались крепкие мышцы — Боже, Алек буквально чувствовал его горячую, гладкую кожу! — а Бейн ещё как будто невесомо поглаживал его кончиками пальцев по плечу. Смотреть на него внезапно не оказалось сил: стремительно красневший Алек поймал внимательный и чуть насмешливый взгляд золотых глаз и тут же уставился на свои коньки, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Их разделяло всего лишь несколько дюймов, они держались друг за друга если не как влюблённые, то как партнёры уж точно, и совсем ничего не стоило, потянувшись вперёд, коснуться смуглой щеки Бейна губами. Другого такого шанса у Алека никогда уже не будет. У него не хватит силы духа признаться хотя бы кому-нибудь, кроме Иззи, что его тянет на парней, а не на девчонок.

— Ну что, мне всё понятно, — вдруг сказал Бейн и, разжав пальцы, легко оттолкнул Алека от себя.

Словно по мановению волшебной палочки выключилась музыка: наверное, её выключила Иззи, но Алек тогда о таком просто не подумал. Он замер, безвольно опустив руки, не в силах сообразить, почему всё прекратилось и почему Бейн (да он даже со спины умудрялся выглядеть гордо и независимо!) остановил их танец. От радостного воодушевления, не осталось и следа, всё заполонило собой раздражение.

И да, ещё горькая обида.

— Плечевой пояс зажат у него конкретно, — невозмутимо, как врач пациенту, сообщил Ходжу Бейн, и тот задумчиво кивнул. — Не понимаю, как вы до сих пор этого не заметили. Эту проблему в принципе решит пара-тройка сеансов массажа и хорошо бы эротического, потому что основная причина, — Бейн постучал себя пальцем по виску, — у него вот тут.

Слушавший его Алек стискивал зубы и кулаки уже от того, что о нём в его же присутствии говорили так равнодушно и одновременно откровенно, но от последних слов Бейна он просто впал в ступор. Эротический массаж? Ему? Воображение немедленно подкинуло картинку: сам Алек лежит на массажном столе, а Бейн, полуобнажённый, скользит своими тёмными умасленными руками по его плечам, постепенно спускаясь ниже… Это выглядело и ощущалось так явственно, что Алек едва не застонал вслух, и окончание фразы Бейна едва пробилось до его сознания, зато когда пробилось, оно разметало и оборвало всё, всю розовую дымку, в которой Алек жалко трепыхался, не желая признавать очевидного — Бейн над ним издевался.

— Если я покажу ему с Белоснежной несколько приёмов, это не даст того эффекта, на который ты рассчитываешь, потому что сначала надо с собой разобраться и только потом…

— Ну знаете ли! — неожиданно для самого себя Алек фыркнул и, гордо вскинув голову, посмотрел на Ходжа с Бейном. Последний осёкся как-то уж слишком удивлённо, словно и не ожидал, что Алек начнёт отбиваться. — Ничего, что я здесь стою?

— Да? Серьёзно? Ты был здесь всё это время? Я даже не заметил, — Бейн отвесил ему насмешливый поклон, и Алек, с шумом вздохнув, решительно рубанул рукой воздух.

— Всё, хватит. Не хочу участвовать в этом балагане. Видимо, — сказал он уже Иззи, намеренно не глядя на Бейна, — мне с моими проблемами с головой ваших великих замыслов понять не дано.

— Алек, постой. Подожди! — виновато и просительно воскликнула та, кидаясь за ним, но он заставил себя доехать до бортика и, быстро надев чехлы на лезвия, двинулся в сторону раздевалки. — Алек!

Что же, теперь он снова был «Алек», а не безликое существо с проблемами в голове и на личном фронте. У Бейна-то опыта, видимо, много и разнообразного, если он сходу догадался, что у Алека ещё никого не было, вот каталась бы Иззи с ним, никаких проблем с художественной частью программы вообще…

Залетев в зал, он хлопнул дверью и, привалившись к ней спиной, застонал — в голос, громко и со вкусом. Всё случившееся раздирало его душу в клочья. Да, конечно, Ходж, приглашая Магнуса Бейна, не предполагал, что всё закончится таким скандалом, но Иззи-то! Она ведь видела, что Алеку нравился Бейн, знала, что он будет смущаться и нести чушь, если им встретиться, а всё равно подзуживала, подыгрывала Бейну. Что, не предполагала, что он окажется такой язвой?

Да Алек и сам не предполагал, с грустью понял он, когда напряжение и обида начали сходить на нет. Он наконец разжал кулаки — оказывается, с момента бегства с катка Алек сжимал их так сильно, что на коже остались глубокие белые следы от ногтей.

— Алек! — Иззи в коридоре вцепилась в дверную ручку. — Открой, слышишь меня? Не будь идиотом!

Да уж, идиот — это самое подходящее для него определение. Алек просто не хотел признавать, что поведи он себя иначе на чемпионате, и сегодняшней некрасивой сцены не было бы. Магнус Бейн не воспринимал бы его как объект для мести и насмешек, Иззи не подтрунивала бы, Ходж бы тоже не разочаровался тем, что Алек молниеносно свёл на нет все его усилия по их совершенствованию. Уныло повесив голову, он отошёл от двери, и Иззи тут же влетела в раздевалку, Алек едва успел увернуться от подзатыльника.

— Алек, ты что творишь? Что на тебя нашло?

— А тебе разве есть какое-то дело? Вы, по-моему, очень даже хорошо спелись с Бейном, так идите и тренируйтесь. Я со своими проблемами вас буду только тормозить.

Только от того, что Алек выпустил на неё сейчас пар, легче совсем не стало. Магнус Бейн по-прежнему оставался недоступной, недосягаемой по вине самого Алека мечтой, и ничего уже не изменится от его воплей и издевок над Иззи.

— Господи, — та даже в лице поменялась. — Ты серьёзно?

— Ну, вы с Ходжем так внимали словам Бейна, словно он для вас истина в последней инстанции. Так что да, я серьёзно.

Резко замолчавшая Иззи побелела и с чувством выдала:

— Я знала, что тебя иногда заносит, братец, но это уже слишком. Ты, что, не видел разве, что он хотел тебя задеть?

— И ему это удалось.

— А ты так всё и оставишь? — Алек оставил этот её вопрос без внимания, занявшись расшнуровкой своих коньков. — Алек? Алек, я не знаю, что между вами на самом деле произошло, но ты ведёшь себя глупо. Да он же специально тебя провоцировал, вызывал на реакцию, чтобы ты вылез наконец из своей скорлупы. А он тебя знает от силы полчаса и уже это понял…

Алек вспомнил, как едко и с намёком Бейн говорил об эротическом массаже, и только стиснул зубы.

— Уж прости, что я режу по живому, но ты сам виноват.

Это верно.

— Алек, да тут же всё очевидно, одно из двух: или он тебя унизить хотел, что вряд ли, или ты ему понравился настолько, что он из кожи вон будет лезть на всякие такие дела, пока ты не сорвёшься и не прижмёшь его к стенке. Предупреждая твой вопрос, почему я так уверена, что он тебя не намеренно унижает — Магнус Бейн не такой. Не знаю, как ты, а я много читала о нём, и не в его характере язвить и издеваться.

— Ты зря тратишь своё время, Из. Лучше бы пошла и поучилась у Бейна каким-нибудь офигительно красивым движениям, всё больше пользы.

— И вообще, человек, который собрался унизить другого, не будет выглядеть так, словно вот-вот кончит от его прикосновений. Что? — Иззи сердито скрестила руки на груди и показала ему язык в ответ на ошеломленный взгляд. — Не смей краснеть, я не сказала ничего криминального, это взрослая жизнь! Вы оба хороши были: Магнус на тебя пялился, ты на коньки, и я готова съесть свои шнурки, если бы ты просто руку передвинул, он был бы на седьмом небе. Так что не лезь в бутылку, Алек, а лучше догони его, пока не поздно. Он собрался и ушёл в раздевалку сразу после тебя.

— Я не… я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — слова давались ему с трудом. После того, как Иззи с присущей ей прямолинейностью заявила о реакции Бейна, Алек готов был биться головой об стену до тех пор, пока не отключится. Да он сам от первых прикосновений к Бейну едва не возбудился настолько, что это начало мешать, но чтобы тот испытывал нечто подобное… Это было слишком восхитительно, чтобы оказаться правдой. Бейн определённо просто посмеялся над ним и всё.

— Нет, как раз таки это хорошая идея! Алек, посмотри на себя — ты так и будешь до конца жизни притворяться для родителей, что ты по девочкам? А если Мариз захочет тебя женить? — подойдя, Иззи приобняла его за плечи, ткнулась носом Алеку в затылок. Её тёплое дыхание шевелило его волосы, так что мурашки толпами маршировали по шее и спине. — Серьёзно, этот Магнус Бейн, конечно, та ещё звезда со своими заскоками, но ты вроде нравишься ему. Почему вам не попробовать? Я же помню твоё мечтательное и счастливое лицо, когда мы говорили про него. Ты словно становишься настоящим, когда думаешь о нём.

— Ещё скажи, что он моя путеводная звезда, — Алек наконец закончил с коньками и, переобувшись, спрятал их в сумку. Иззи, вновь начавшая сердиться из-за того, что её не слушали, отошла в сторону.

— Нет, но маяк в штормовом море — уж точно. Если бы вы не встретились тогда в Бостоне, ты бы не откатался так великолепно и мы бы ни за что не взяли то золото. А теперь Ходж, ни о чём не подозревая, позвал его помочь нам. Тебе не кажется, что это знак, а?

— Всё равно, он меня пошлёт, если я подойду.

Иззи пожала плечами.

— Но ты же не знаешь наверняка. Почему бы не попробовать? Ты ведь ничего не теряешь, между вами сейчас ничего нет, ну пошлёт он тебя, не смертельно же это. А если не пошлёт? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась она напоследок, и Алек остановился.

Кого он обманывает, все последние минуты, пока Иззи убеждала его, Алек всё возвращался к этой мысли и возвращался. Что, если Иззи не ошиблась? Если Магнус Бейн и вправду провоцировал его нарочно, зная, что самостоятельно Алек не решится подойти и заговорить первым? Что, если для него, для них ещё не всё потеряно?

— Не понимаю, как можно ничего не делать. На твоём месте я бы уже давно затолкала свою гордость в задницу и неслась за ним на всех парах.

— Я не…

— Если не ошибаюсь, он воспользовался раздевалками на другой половине стадиона, — как бы между прочим закончила Иззи, и Алек, испустив тяжёлый вздох, бросил сумку с коньками на скамейку.

Он ещё успел услышать горделивое и ласковое: «Умница, братец», когда решительным шагом вышел в коридор, а дальше слышал только собственное прерывистое дыхание, пока нёсся к раздевалкам, расположенным зеркально по ту сторону катка. Что, если Иззи права? Что, если Алек снова накосячил, но всё это ещё можно исправить? Да, он струсил в Бостоне. Да, увидев его сегодня на льду, Алек испугался и потому инстинктивно начал защищаться. Но если всё же шанс попробовать заново был, Алек хотел им воспользоваться.

Бейна Алек увидел у самых дверей: в ярко-фиолетовой куртке, со спортивной сумкой на плече, он готовился уже толкнуть створку и выйти на улицу, и Алек, рванувшись вперёд, крикнул почти отчаянно:

— Магнус, подожди!

Вздрогнув, тот замер. Смуглая рука, сжимавшая дверную ручку, вдруг безвольно упала, и Магнус надменно сказал:

— Я ещё не жалуюсь на свою память, но что-то не припомню, чтобы мы перешли на «ты», мистер Лайтвуд.

Запыхавшегося Алека, наконец подбежавшего к нему, от этого «мистер Лайтвуд» словно обдало ледяной водой. Неужели он ошибся? Или своим сегодняшним дурацким поступком сам сжёг все мосты? Повернувшийся к нему Магнус смотрел не зло, но сердито, без тени симпатии и даже жалости; он уже снял свои красивые золотые линзы с вертикальным зрачком, и Алек запоздало понял, что надеты они были для него. Если бы только он догадался раньше…

— Магнус, послушай, я хотел извиниться за случившееся.

— Если ты извиняешься так же, как и принимаешь чужую помощь, то я как-нибудь обойдусь.

— Нет, правда! — Алеку показалось, что в тёмно-карих, почти чёрных глазах Магнуса, мелькнул отголосок боли, и это дало ему сил настоять на своём. И прежде, чем Магнус снова попробовал уйти, Алек просто загородил ему дорогу. — Я повёл себя по-скотски, и ты имеешь полное право сердиться, но хотя бы выслушай. Мне стыдно, что в Бостоне я сделал вид, будто мы не знакомы. Я думал, ты хочешь на мне отыграться из-за этого, и поэтому так реагировал.

— Браво, не так-то много времени заняло у тебя это понимание, — тот ещё усмехался, но уже не так насмешливо и злорадно.

— Это всё из-за родителей и Джейса. Они тебя не терпят. Если бы я у них на глазах заговорил с тобой, меня бы просто…

— Тебе, что, десять лет, что ты оглядываешься на родителей? — начал было Магнус и внезапно замолчал, горько улыбнувшись. — О, видимо, они не знают. А я думал, меня видели все кому не лень на вашей короткой и произвольной программе.

У Алека пересохло в горле.

— Ты приходил? — Тот никак не отреагировал. — Приходил? — Снова молчание, только теперь уже не оставалось никаких сомнений, что Магнус смотрел их с Иззи выступление. То есть, на Алека. О Господи, а ведь он думал, что Магнус его обманул. Убедил себя в этом и потому не искал Магнуса потом.

Конечно, Магнус правильно решил проучить его, Алек бы и сам, если мог… Не глядя на Магнуса, он отступил в сторону, открывая ему путь, и вяло махнул рукой.

— Я… не буду тебя держать дольше.

Он тупо смотрел в пол, ожидая, когда же Магнус пройдёт мимо, и можно будет уже вернуться в раздевалку и с криками и руганью разбить руки о стену из-за того, что сам испортил всё, что можно было. Однако тот почему-то не спешил, и Алек даже вздрогнул, поднял на Магнуса невидящие почти глаза, когда почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к своему плечу.

Тот кротко улыбался и виновато щурил свои подведённые глаза.

— На самом деле, я понимаю, почему ты скрываешь всё от родителей. Может быть, именно поэтому я во время вашего с сестрой проката старался не особо попадаться на глаза.

— Может быть?

— Ну, возможно, да. И возможно же, — он облизнул губу, на секунду показав белоснежную кромку зубов, — мне тоже следует извиниться, что сегодня я повёл себя так грубо. Когда я смущаюсь, я всегда становлюсь немного ядовитым, а когда ты обнял меня во время танца, — Магнус буквально на секунду поднял на него глаза и тут же отвёл взгляд в сторону, — я был очень смущён.

Алек посмотрел на него с подозрением. Ещё когда Иззи не знала правды о его ориентации, она рассказывала ему о тех приёмчиках, которыми пользуются девушки, чтобы соблазнить парня, и это был как раз один из них. Однако знание его не спасло: сердце всё равно застучало громко и сильно, кровь прилила одновременно и к щекам, и к низу живота, а в голове завертелась невообразимая картинка того, что могло бы быть, если бы Алек всё-таки отреагировал на издевки так, как от него ждали. Он едва нашёл в себе силы выдавить:

— Ты не должен извиняться. Я совсем не хотел тебя смущать.

Тот рассмеялся, и этот чистый, настоящий смех заставил и самого Алека заулыбаться. Всё хорошо. Он прощён.

— Напротив. Мне это очень даже понравилось.

— Так ты… так может… мы могли бы встретиться где-нибудь? — предложил Алек, не веря, что и кому говорит. После такого неудачного начала Магнусу самое то послать его и не тратить время зря, но тот вместо этого выдохнул:

— Да. — И Алек проглотил всю свою заготовленную речь, что, если он не хочет пойти куда-нибудь, то они могли бы начать с тренировок.

Магнус напоследок ещё раз огладил кончиками пальцев его плечо и с заметным сожалением отступил.


	4. Падение

— Ты ведь прикроешь меня перед Мариз?

Иззи, поправлявшая ему воротничок, только посмеялась над его неуверенным тоном, и Алек прикрыл глаза. Ну, конечно, она его прикроет и перед родителями, и перед Джейсом, как уже не раз происходило, когда Алек задерживался после тренировок с Магнусом. Он сам особо не понимал, почему спрашивал, наверное, потому что нервничал слишком уж сильно — впереди было свидание, и Алек очень не хотел на нём облажаться.

Достаточно было того, что за три месяца их с Магнусом общения (Иззи предпочитала громкое слово «отношения», но сам Алек не был в этом так уверен) это должно было стать их первым нормальным свиданием. Магнус по-прежнему приходил на их с Иззи тренировки — как оказалось, на это межсезонье он выбрал ту же тренировочную базу, что и Роберт с Мариз — после которых они с Алеком или же куда-то шли, или (что случалось чаще) закрывались в раздевалке. Но им всегда приходилось быть крайне осторожными, потому что, кроме посвящённой в тайну Иззи, на катке занимался Джейс, которому Алек не собирался ничего объяснять, по крайней мере, сейчас. Если каким-то чудом так вышло, что они с Магнусом до сих пор не столкнулись, то пусть так и остаётся.

Обжиматься между шкафчиками в полутёмной комнате в подтрибунных помещениях, когда обжигающе горячие ладони Магнуса задирали на нём футболку, когда прижатый к стене, зацелованный Магнус из последних сил изворачивался за глотком воздуха, а Алек снова утаскивал его на это тёмное, состоящее из вздохов и поцелуев, дно, было… жарко. До умопомрачения и самого что ни на есть болезненного возбуждения, не переросшего до сих пор в секс по одной простой причине: «Я хочу дать тебе время подумать, Александр». Чёрт возьми, несколько вечеров они даже провели у Магнуса дома, вернее, не дома, а в съёмном пентхаусе, где он жил вместе с тренером — Алек до сих пор помнил, что, оказавшись на пороге, волновался так же сильно, как и перед первым своим выходом на лёд. Когда же дверь ему открыл мужчина, уже немолодой, с проблесками седины на висках, Алек в первые секунды едва не задохнулся от ревности. Потом уже Магнус, извиняясь, что не предупредил заранее, рассказал, что живёт вместе со своим тренером, Рагнором Феллом, но Алеку легче от этого не стало. Будь тренером Магнуса женщина, это воспринималось бы проще, а вот Рагнор Фелл, как бы Алек ни старался, всё равно воспринимался как конкурент. Поэтому встречи из пентхауса пришлось перенести обратно в раздевалку.

А в среду, едва только они остались одни и Алек потянулся за поцелуем, Магнус просто сказал:

— Я тут подумал о том, что у нас до сих пор не было ни одного нормального свидания.

— Выглядишь потрясно, — довольный голос Иззи, окинувшей Алека взглядом, заставил его вынырнуть из воспоминаний.

— Ну, а как же иначе, ты столько времени на меня убила.

— Да, а если бы не убила, ты бы так и попёрся на свидание в спортивной куртке, придурок. Вот повезло же мне с братцем, — картинно закатив глаза, она взмахнула рукой. — Иди уже давай, и не вздумай возвращаться домой на ночь, иначе так и помрёшь девственником.

— Из! — Алек ещё покачал головой, притворно смутившись, но на самом деле, подобные шуточки от сестры не вводили его в ступор уже очень давно.

Он чувствовал только волнение и, может, немного неудобства. Подобранная Иззи одежда — тёмно-синяя рубашка с закатанными рукавами, расстёгнутая на груди, и джинсы — была непривычной; Алек гораздо свободнее чувствовал себя в футболке, когда не нужно было выставлять собственное тело напоказ. Но Иззи права, не идти же на свидание в футболке и спортивной куртке! К тому же, на них по-любому будут пялиться, как ни оденься: если Алека на улицах ещё мало кто узнавал, то Магнусу нужно было ходить в надвинутом на глаза капюшоне, чтобы к нему никто не подходил. Тот лишь с виноватой улыбкой разводил руками и замечал, что это издержки профессии, но сделать, разумеется, ничего не мог. В конце концов, пришлось просить его отказаться от встреч вне стадиона в принципе: мало ли, за какой машиной или кустом Магнуса Бейна поджидали папарацци, и если один снимок с ним Алек как-нибудь объяснил бы родителям, то несколько — точно нет. Да и вообще, хватило бы одной совместной фотографии, пусть совсем даже невинной, чтобы фанаты и журналисты додумали всё остальное. Алек не был готов к этому, совсем нет, и потому был очень благодарен Магнусу, который понимал его причуды и потакал им.

Вот и сегодня в ресторане столик был заказан в самом углу, которого слабое освещение и так касалось едва-едва, и прийти туда они должны были поодиночке: сначала Магнус, затем Алек. План не был лишён риска, и Алек, следуя за женщиной-администратором, которая, едва он назвал номер заказа, никакой ненормальной реакции не проявила, медленно покрывался холодным потом. Магнус мог просто не прийти — ужимки и уловки, на которые ему пришлось пойти ради цивильного вечера в ресторане, были унизительны сами по себе, даже Алек это понимал. Ему было жутко неловко и стыдно, но альтернативой было сознаться родителям, что он гей и встречается с Магнусом Бейном, то есть, фактически лечь головой на плаху. В принципе выбора у Алека никакого не было.

Он едва не застонал от облегчения, когда за нужным столиком увидел знакомый тёмный силуэт.

— Прошу, — на лице администратора не дрогнул ни один мускул, когда она предложила Алеку сесть и подала им с Магнусом меню, но всё равно расслабиться Алек смог, лишь когда она оставила их одних.

Неподвижно сидевший Магнус чуть склонился к нему и, накрыв его ладонь своей, обеспокоенно поинтересовался:

— Всё в порядке, Александр?

Алек кивнул, хотя на самом деле его состояние было далеко от порядка, и причиной этому был сам Магнус. Боже, он даже в полумраке умудрялся выглядеть великолепно: уложенные волосы чуть мерцали (наверное, опять тот лак с блёстками), как если бы ему на голову с неба высыпали горсть звёзд, снова золотые линзы, которые так нравились Алеку — единственное яркое пятно сейчас на его лице, потому что его губы уже скрадывала темнота, заставляя Алека фантазировать всё больше и больше. Но самым волнительным был распахнутый воротничок рубашки, Алек даже цвета и рисунка её назвать не мог, потому что смотрел на ключицы Магнуса, где легко скользила цепочка из тёмного серебра, которую венчал тяжёлый и массивный кулон с ярко-красным камнем. О, Магнус хотел, чтобы Алек не мог отвести от него взгляда, и это ему удалось: Алек прикипел глазами к тёмному и манящему кусочку металла на его груди.

Время в ожидании заказа тянулось нисколько не медленно — Алек подозревал, что виной тому была рука Магнуса, ласково поглаживавшая его ладонь. В дальнем уголке их никто не тревожил, приглушённый гомон других гостей и лёгкий налёт музыки оставались ближе к центру зала, а новых посетителей пока не было, и Алек позволил себе немного забыть об осторожности: придвинулся к Магнусу ближе, слушая его мягкую речь, какой-то рассказ о жизни и соревнованиях в Нью-Йорке, и, забывшись, погладил его костяшками пальцев по щеке. Он любил касаться Магнуса вот так, по-простому, любил чувствовать его не по-мужски нежную кожу и даже лёгкую щетину (Магнус нарочно оставлял её, чтобы казаться немного старше) тоже любил — это всё был его Магнус, его и ничей больше.

— Александр, — осёкшись, почти проурчал тот, жмурясь, и Алек прекрасно понял, что тот хотел сказать. Это был первый раз, когда он позволил себе ласкаться вот так открыто, практически на глазах других людей, без опаски, что их заметят.

Над входной дверью прозвенел колокольчик: в ресторан вошли новые посетители — и Алек неожиданно для самого себя отнял руку, выпрямился на своём стуле, словно они с Магнусом не имели никакого отношения друг к другу.

— И-извини, — смущённо выдохнул Алек, ероша волосы в ответ на внимательный и слегка разочарованный взгляд Магнуса. — Как-то само собой вышло.

Тот кивнул, принимая извинения, и вроде бы всё дальше вновь пошло нормально. Им принесли вино, которое Магнус тут же пригубил: он долго перекатывал его на языке, а потом наклонился к Алеку и поцеловал его, да так, что Алек тихо и беспомощно застонал ему в губы от этого сладкого, сплетённого с терпким вкуса. Однако в голове уже засела предательская мысль, что всё-таки в ресторане они не одни, что кто-то из гостей за соседними столиками может оказаться журналистом или просто чересчур любопытным пользователем интернета, которому приспичит раскрутить свой инстаграмм за счёт фотографии целующихся звёзд фигурного катания, и Алек не мог от неё избавиться. Он ещё улыбался Магнусу, отвечал на его поглаживания, но внутренне уже весь собрался, боясь, что в любой момент их обоих озарит вспышка фотоаппарата.

— Тебе следует немного расслабиться, Александр. От папарацци, увы, нам никуда не деться, так почему бы не научиться получать от этого удовольствие?

— Наверное, для этого должно пройти какое-то время, — сдержанно ответил он, изо всех сил стараясь не обернуться в сторону вновь хлопнувшей двери. Сегодня или завтра родители собирались пойти в ресторан? Алек не мог вспомнить. Ему совершенно не хотелось столкнуться с ними здесь с Магнусом… — Я пока никак не могу привыкнуть — в каждом видится фотограф.

— Это нормально, — Магнус усмехнулся, но заметно было, что это замечание Алека заставило его напрячься. — В большинстве заведений Нью-Йорка практически так и есть.

— Поэтому ты предпочитаешь здешние тренировочные базы?

— Здесь хороший воздух, — Магнус пожал плечами, — и лёд тоже отменный. А иногда даже такие, как я, устают от бесконечных вечеринок, так что здесь вполне получается отдохнуть: туристов в это время года тут мало, а местные привыкли к спортсменам и не докучают даже чемпионам мира.

— Даже тебе, — улыбнулся Алек.

Магнус вернул ему улыбку:

— Даже мне.

К тому моменту, когда им принесли закуски, страх, что их застукают, практически ушёл. Осталось лишь недоброе предчувствие, но настолько слабое, что Алек без зазрения совести загнал его куда подальше, чтобы оно не мешало наслаждаться прекрасным вечером. Магнус, чуть склонив голову набок, слушал его, не прерывая, хотя Алеку казалось, что он нёс полную чушь — почему-то Магнус всегда на него так действовал. Молоденькая официантка, убрав опустевшие тарелки, быстро принесла им горячее, и Алек, полуобернувшись, чтобы поблагодарить её, натолкнулся взглядом на дверь, вернее, на парочку, остановившуюся у входа. Джейс о чём-то переговаривался с администратором, пока Клэри, накручивая прядку волос на палец, скучающе рассматривала зал, и Алек, на мгновение оторопев, развернулся обратно так резко, что едва не сбил локтем тарелку.

— Александр, всё хорошо?

О нет, всё не хорошо, совсем не хорошо. Алек судорожно сжал приборы в руках, как будто это могло ему помочь. Что здесь делали Джейс и Клэри? Клэри определённо кого-то искала, наверняка же их с Магнусом, откуда эта выскочка знала, что они будут именно в этом ресторане? Хотя она же фотограф, она из тех, кто всё о всех знает… Алек не мог позволить, чтобы их увидели вместе, только не сегодня, нет, в принципе, вообще.

— Александр? — недоумённо переспросил Магнус, когда тот отодвинул от себя тарелку и решительно встал. — Только не говори, что ты оставил в номере включённый утюг, вечер только начинается.

— Магнус, давай уйдём отсюда, — попросил Алек, не глядя на него. Он отдавал себе отчёт, что это уже было слишком, но ничего не мог поделать. — Я… здесь кухня не очень, и официантки смотрят на тебя так, словно представляют голым…

— Сладкий мой, на тебя тоже так многие смотрят.

Джейс и Клэри, кажется, двинулись в их с Магнусом сторону, и Алек, запаниковав, закончил почти отчаянно:

— И вообще, здесь совершенно не романтично. Пожалуйста, давай уйдём, поищем более приятное место.

Ему показалось, что Магнус раскусил ложь. По крайней мере, от его расслабленной, довольной улыбки не осталось ни следа, во взгляд и движения вернулась прежняя резкость, но, вздохнув, он покорно сказал:

— Хорошо, Александр.

Проскользнуть незамеченными мимо Джейса и Клэри стоило Алеку многих нервов, потому что те заняли столик недалеко от прохода. Лишь по счастливой случайности оба изучали меню и вокруг почти не смотрели; Алек же крепко сжимал ладонь Магнуса, заставляя его держаться рядом, и молился, чтобы тому не пришло в голову начать оглядываться. Простое поспешное бегство, пусть и под самым дурацким предлогом, всяко лучше бегства из-за Джейса и его подружки. Оказавшись на улице, Алек понял, что до сих пор держал Магнуса за руку, и разжал пальцы.

— Ну, — начал он фальшиво бодрым тоном, отойдя на несколько шагов, — я думаю, мы быстро найдём, где ещё можно посидеть. Вечер четверга, свободных мест везде должно быть достаточно.

Алек запоздало понял, что Магнус не шёл за ним. Обернувшись, он увидел, что тот, скрестив руки на груди, каменным изваянием застыл у входа в ресторан и, по всей видимости, вообще не собирался никуда идти.

— Ты прав, Александр, свободных мест будет много везде, но где гарантия, что мы снова не встретим кого-нибудь из твоих знакомых? — ледяным тоном поинтересовался он, и Алек похолодел.

— Ты… ты о чём?

— Пожалуйста, не делай вид, будто я единственный заметил Джейса и Клариссу за соседним столиком в этом заведении. Наш вечер проходил прекрасно, пока не появились они, тебя устраивала и кухня, и обстановка — вообще всё. Александр, — Магнус покачал головой, — я не дурак и всё-таки хоть ненамного старше тебя и опытней. Я ведь вижу, что ты захотел уйти, потому что нас могли заметить вместе и донести твоим родителям.

— Я не… Чёрт, это вовсе не так! Мне и дела нет, кто и с кем меня видит! — Магнус насмешливо фыркнул, и Алек, запустив пятерню в волосы, застонал. — Ладно, твоя взяла, ты прав, доволен? Да, я испугался, что Джейс и Клэри увидят нас вместе, потому что только Иззи знает, что мы встречаемся.

— То есть, ты и не думал больше никому рассказывать?

— А зачем? Не думаю, что родители или Джейс меня бы поняли.

— Вот и я не понимаю, Александр, — повысил голос Магнус, и Алек растерянно замолчал, — не понимаю, на что ты в таком случае рассчитываешь. Ты не говоришь им, надеясь, что случай сделает всё за тебя? Или потому что когда начнётся сезон, ты вернёшься к родителям, со спокойной душой оставив меня и наши отношения? Я пытаюсь понять, что тобой движет, Александр, но не выходит. Ты говорил, что для тебя всё это серьёзно, но твои поступки доказывают обратное.

— Чушь! — возразил Алек, закипая. — Откуда ты взял всю эту чушь? Я и не думал тебя бросать, это же полная бессмыслица!

— Тогда как ты себе это представляешь? — Магнус скептически приподнял брови. — Мы так и будем встречаться после тренировок и выступлений и дрожать, что кто-нибудь нас увидит? По-моему, мы оба уже не в том возрасте, чтобы балдеть от обжиманий по углам.

От такого удара под дых Алек обомлел. Он понимал, конечно, что их отношения вряд ли развиваются так, как должно быть у нормальных людей, но думал, что Магнус осознаёт его ситуацию — он часто пересекался с Мариз и Робертом на соревнованиях и знал, насколько они нетерпимы к нему и к нетрадиционной любви в принципе. 

Только Магнус прав. Алек и вправду вёл себя так, словно у них короткий, курортный роман, который скоро закончится, и они оба вернутся к своим делам. Встречаться в раздевалке на катке — кто же в здравом уме согласится на такое? Явно уж не многократный чемпион мира. Магнус пошёл на это ради него, терпел его нежелание показываться вместе где бы то ни было; Алек же не думал, что это будет продолжаться вечно?

— Извини, — пробормотал он. — Давай вернёмся в ресторан.

— Нет. Не думаю, что ты готов встретиться с Джейсом.

— Сейчас — да, я вряд ли готов присесть за его столик и представить тебя как своего бойфренда, но по крайней мере, провести вечер в одном с ним ресторане я могу, — возразил Алек в ответ на скептическое фырканье. — Я понимаю, ты терпишь меня уже очень долго, и я невероятно тебе за это благодарен, но я действительно пока ещё не готов сознаться Джейсу и родителям.

— Интересно, когда же ты будешь готов?

— Скоро. Ты напрасно думаешь, будто меня самого устраивает такая ситуация, вовсе нет. И я… мне правда больно осознавать, что я заставляю тебя прятаться вместе со мной, зажиматься по углам вместо нормальных свиданий. Я обещаю, Магнус, я закончу это и очень скоро. Мне просто надо… собраться с мыслями и дождаться подходящего момента.

Хотя какого именно, Алек не представлял, ему вообще казалось, что такая новость, как её ни преподнеси, всё равно повергнет всех в шок, а затем начнётся грандиозный скандал. Но так тоже продолжаться больше не могло, Магнус такого не заслуживал.

— Я понимаю, — неожиданно спокойно сказал тот, протягивая Алеку руку, — но ждать долго, к сожалению, вряд ли смогу.

— Магнус, ты ведь не собираешься…

— Я слишком долго был один, Александр. Да, я со многими встречался и среди них не было никого, с кем бы я чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым, но то, что происходит между нами, тоже не…

Не выдержав, Алек шагнул к нему, вцепился в распахнутый воротничок рубашки и поцеловал так яростно, что руки Магнуса взметнулись и безвольно упали.

— Не говори так, — попросил Алек, уткнувшись лицом в его волосы. Магнус молчал, вцепившись в его плечи. — Я обещаю, что мы больше не будем прятаться. Я не хотел заставлять тебя чувствовать себя так. Просто… просто это всё слишком ново для меня, что я не всегда понимаю, как должен поступить. Но я обещаю, нет, клянусь — я скажу своим всё.

Магнус фыркнул в его плечо.

— Очень хочется на это надеяться. — Он настойчиво зашевелился, высвобождаясь, и зачем-то снял с шеи свой кулон. — Возьми.

— Зачем это? — Алек едва не отдёрнул руку, почувствовав на ладони тяжесть украшения, ещё хранившего тепло чужого тела. Ему вдруг показалось, что этот кулон, вернее, то, что Магнус вручил его ему, — это какой-то знак, своего рода обещание или клятва, а он и так уже дал одну, которую необходимо выполнить. Вторая… это было слишком.

— Рагнор часто говорит, что я не должен разбрасываться подарками направо и налево, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать, особенно когда вижу твои глаза. Эта вещь принадлежала матери, которую я никогда не видел, — Магнус с каким-то особенным выражением лица погладил кулон и заставил Алека сжать пальцы, — а итальянская гравировка на нём говорит о вечности любовных чувств и тому, что любви не страшны никакие преграды…

— По-моему, здесь как-то гораздо короче написано.

— Ты меня раскусил. Александр, я просто хочу сказать: несмотря на все мои, возможно, жестокие слова, я понимаю, как тяжело бывает сознаться в чём-то семье. Пусть у меня её, настоящей, никогда и не было, я всё же понимаю. Мне больно видеть, как ты пытаешься подчинить собственную жизнь чужой воле, скрываясь, и я… Возможно, мне пришло время остановиться, попробовать построить серьёзные отношения, и я хотел бы это сделать с тобой, — остановившись, он с такой пронзительной нежностью скользнул пальцами по щеке и губам Алека, что у того бешено заколотилось сердце. — Если ты, конечно, тоже этого хочешь.

— Конечно, хочу, — едва слышно прошептал Алек, не в силах сказать что-либо ещё. Подобных слов он, хоть и надеялся на них в глубине души, всё же не ждал сегодня, и потому никак не мог заглушить тревожный голосок сомнений. — Просто поверь, что я смогу решить свою проблему с семьёй.

— О, я верю, я правда тебе верю, Александр, — Магнус заулыбался как-то слишком уж хитро. — Ведь мы стоим сейчас у входа в едва ли не самое популярное заведение в городе, а ты всё обнимаешь меня. Наверное, папарацци сделали уже не один десяток снимков.

Алек засмеялся, вторя его мягкому переливчатому смеху, однако перестал довольно быстро. Тут не было ничего смешного. Да, он дал обещание Магнусу совершить каминг-аут перед родителями, но вряд ли фотосенсация в прессе — лучший способ для этого. Роберта и Мариз, так же, как и Джейса, надо было как-то немного подготовить для начала, намёками, что ли, или начать издалека — Алек и сам не представлял пока, как это всё будет, но то, что будет, — знал точно. Он и так уже виноват перед Магнусом тем, что прятал его столько времени, как если бы стыдился. И Алек тоже хотел свою семью. С ним, а не с какой-нибудь девчонкой наподобие Лидии Бранвелл, которую ему подберёт мать.

Нет, он скажет. Точно скажет.

***

Сегодня на катке было весело. Иззи поставила диск с самой наислащавейшей и наиглупейшей музыкой, какая у неё только была, и пыталась подбить Ходжа на совместный прокат.

— Понятия не имею, откуда у неё взялось это, — сказал Алек Магнусу, искренне жалея, что не может заткнуть уши. Из динамиков музыкального центра какая-то маленькая девочка забойным писклявым голоском вновь начала речитатив на тему, что она сильная и неважно, кого она там потеряла, она со всем справится.

— Ваша семья не перестаёт меня удивлять, — протянул тот наигранно скорбным тоном и протянул руку не успевшему ничего ответить Алеку. — Музыкальное сопровождение подкачало, но разрешите всё-таки вас пригласить?

— Ну-ну, голубки! — фыркнула Иззи, когда они, сделав несколько неловких подсечек (всё же, парнику трудно приноровиться к темпу одиночника, а одиночнику — подстроиться под парника), попробовали изобразить нечто вроде синхронного вращения. Правда, получившаяся фигура на синхронность претендовала лишь очень отдалённо. — Идите-ка вы с глаз долой, а то смотритесь как главные герои «Лезвий славы».

— Это кошмарный фильм, — в один голос произнесли Алек с Магнусом, посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.

— Эй! — раздавшийся с выхода в подтрибунные помещения голос заставил их всех оцепенеть. Алек, резко прекративший смеяться, ощутил, как сердце моментально взлетело ему куда-то в глотку и на какие-то секунды вообще перестало биться от страха. Появившийся из тёмного коридора Джейс подошёл к самому бортику, переводя ошарашенно злой взгляд с Алека на Магнуса, с Магнуса на Иззи и Ходжа. — Я не понял, что он здесь делает?

«Он», тоже поначалу оцепеневший от неожиданности, дёрнул плечом.

— Для того, кто метит в чемпионы, ты удивительно невежлив, Джонатан Вейланд.

— Пофиг, — с безрассудной яростью отмахнулся Джейс. — Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? Алек, Из, какого чёрта он тут делает? Он, что, тренируется вместе с вами, я не понял?

Слова застряли у Алека в горле; он молча вцепился в руку Магнуса и потянул его за собой, назад, подальше от явно взбесившегося Джейса. Мысли прыгали с одного на другое, всё заполонил собой страх, и Алек попросту не мог придумать никакого мало-мальски пригодного объяснения. А сказать правду…

— Успокойся, Джейс, — внезапно велел Ходж, и Алек кинул на него благодарный взгляд. Их наставник выглядел спокойно и собранно, сейчас он наверняка погасит зародившийся пожар в зародыше, и всё обойдётся. Да, точно, обойдётся. — Магнус просто по-дружески помогает нам и…

Даже с такого расстояния Алек увидел, как Джейс почти что оскалился от этих слов. Наверное, будь они персонажами мультфильма, из его ушей давно бы уже повалил дым от злости, но в реальности такого, конечно, произойти не могло. Вместо этого Джейс улыбнулся как-то криво, ещё раз оглядел их и, обернувшись, крикнул:

— Мариз! Роберт! Посмотрите, кто якобы помогает тут с тренировками.

Услышав имена родителей, Алек вздрогнул и, инстинктивно отпустив руку Магнуса, откатился в сторону.

— Александр?.. — ещё успел растерянно спросить тот, но окончание его слов потонуло в гневном окрике Мариз:

— Магнус Бейн! Что ты делаешь рядом с моими детьми?

Мать вылетела к катку, словно из ниоткуда, бешеной фурией, и если бы не бортик, она бы точно вцепилась Магнусу в лицо. Тот, на секунду, потеряв самообладание, попятился, метнув на Алека жалобный, непонимающий взгляд, а Алек неожиданно для самого себя опустил голову, молясь, чтобы во всеобщем хаосе никто не заметил их переглядки. Мариз была в том состоянии, когда с ней просто опасно спорить: для неё не существовало правды, неправды, просто был кто-то, кто ей не угодил, и с ним в принципе можно было попрощаться. Однако Алек не ожидал, что она настолько рассердится, увидев Магнуса.

— И я рад тебя видеть, Мариз Лайтвуд, — холодно поздоровался тот и немедленно получил уже от подошедшего Роберта:

— А мы вас — нет, мистер Бейн. — В отличие от супруги отец был сдержан, но тоже всем своим видом демонстрировал, как сильно он не рад Магнусу. — И потрудитесь уже ответить на вопрос о цели вашего пребывания здесь.

— Снова вынюхиваешь и высматриваешь? В Бостоне едва не потерял свою корону, так теперь решил втереться в доверие и прощупать противника заранее? Это даже для тебя низко.

Магнус оскорбленно выпрямился, расправил плечи, вскинул голову, выдерживая пристальный взгляд Мариз, но ответил за него Ходж:

— Мариз, Роберт, я могу объяснить, что происходит. Это я попросил Магнуса по старой дружбе помочь мне с тренировками Алека и Иззи.

— Верится с трудом, что он чем-то может им помочь, — безапелляционно заявила Мариз, — у них абсолютно разный уровень: ужимки и цирковые прыжки против настоящего катания.

— И тем не менее, я это сделал, — Ходж недовольно повысил голос, и Алека вдруг пробрало дрожью. Он почувствовал, что Магнус, Иззи, Джейс — все смотрели на него, ждали, когда же он вмешается. Даже ему понятно было, что Ходж своими возражениями только всё усугублял, Мариз не собиралась вникать в то, что он говорил, но и Алека она бы не послушала, напротив, разозлилась бы ещё больше, скажи он правду. — У ребят всё не так хорошо с художественной частью, как ты думаешь.

— И ты счёл, что это достаточный повод пустить на их тренировки самого главного соперника? Зная, что в этом сезоне мы с Джейсом намерены сделать всё, ради победы?

Алек знал, что сейчас случится. Не верилось, но всё к этому шло, он слишком хорошо знал свою мать, чтобы ошибиться. Защищая их, Ходж подписывал смертный приговор себе, судя по тому, как Мариз прожигала его взглядом. И это был их спор, ему нельзя встревать, иначе последствий будет — не оберёшься, и почему этого никак не могли понять Магнус и Иззи? Он спиной ощущал, как пялилась на него сестра, телепатически передавая: «Ну почему ты молчишь?!», знал, что Магнус смотрел с медленно умирающей надеждой, гадая, вступится Алек или нет, а Алек не мог заставить себя раскрыть рот и что-либо противопоставить пышущей гневом матери.

Подаренный Магнусом кулон, лежавший в кармане толстовки, напомнил о себе тяжким грузом на совести.

— Знаешь, спустя столько лет плодотворного сотрудничества я от тебя такого не ожидала, Ходж, — наконец взяв себя в руки, Мариз заговорила уже спокойней, но нисколько не добродушнее. — Подозреваю, что нам всем будет тяжело поначалу, но думаю, без тебя мы справимся.

— Что? — выкрикнула Иззи, когда тот, коротко кивнув, медленно направился в сторону раздевалок. — За что? Вы не можете так поступить! Ходж нужен нам, и Магнус…

— Да, а ты, Магнус Бейн, пожалуйста, покинь каток. Сейчас наше время для тренировки.

— К вашему сведению, я тоже тренируюсь здесь в это межсезонье.

— Тогда мы найдём способ состыковать расписание, чтобы не получилось накладок, — невозмутимо парировала та, и несколько секунд они просто молчали, уставившись друг на друга, в жутковатом соревновании, кто кого переглядит. — Покинь каток, пока я не позвала охрану. Даже твоей репутации не пойдёт на пользу сенсационная новость, что ты пытался украсть программу моего ученика.

От этой наглой лжи и угрозы Алек задохнулся от злости и сжал кулаки. Он должен был поднять голову и сказать, что Магнус ничего ни у кого не собирался красть, а был здесь, потому что они с ним встречаются, и всё это серьёзно, и нет, Алек не придуривается, он правда любит Магнуса и никогда не интересовался девушками, и… Алек должен был защитить Магнуса, он поклялся сознаться во всём родителям, и вот подходящая возможность настоять на своём. Алек дёрнулся было, но остался на месте. Открыл рот, но не смог издать ни звука.

Рядом с ним послышался тяжёлый вздох, и Магнус не своим голосом ответил:

— Хорошо, Мариз. Я уйду.


	5. Тодес

Магнус не брал трубку.

Алек звонил ему весь вечер, оставлял сообщения на автоответчике с просьбой перезвонить, кидал смс, но закончилось это лишь тем, что он забил собой всю память автоответчика и робот больше ничего не записывал.

— Алек, ты идиот! — подливала масла в огонь своим шипением Иззи. — Почему ты промолчал, чёрт возьми? Он так смотрел на тебя! Как будто его убивают!

А его, может, и убивали. Алек никогда ещё не видел, чтобы его мать обращалась с кем-то так бесцеремонно, жестоко и даже унизительно; до этого она высказывалась о Магнусе недовольно, но не настолько же! А Алек за него не вступился… Обещал быть с ним и ничего не сделал.

— Какого чёрта ты остался с нами? Почему не побежал за ним сломя голову? Алек, я думала, у вас всё серьёзно!

— Я тоже так думал! — в конце концов, сорвался он, и Иззи, ходившая за ним по пятам по номеру, остановилась, хлопая глазами. — И для меня по-прежнему всё серьёзно! Думаешь, мне хорошо сейчас? Да я сам себе не могу объяснить, почему я промолчал и позволил всему этому случиться, что уж говорить о тебе и Магнусе. Я… просто я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я должен был сказать Мариз правду, остановить Магнуса, и какая разница теперь, почему я этого не сделал? Не сделал же!

И вряд ли уже когда-нибудь сделает. Магнус покинул лёд с решимостью человека, задумавшего кардинально всё изменить в своей жизни, и то, что Алек никак не мог до него дозвониться, только лишний раз это подтверждало. Закусывая губу, Алек метался по комнате и, как в забытье, всё набирал и набирал его номер, стискивая в кармане толстовки проклятый кулон Магнуса, ставший ядовитым напоминанием его проступка.

— «Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».

— Твою же мать! — взвыл Алек, едва не швырнув телефон через всю комнату в стену. Украшение в его кулаке как будто даже обжигало — Алек чувствовал себя вампиром, в наказание для самого себя взявшимся за христианский крест, и вцепился в кулон ещё сильнее.

— Иди, — внезапно сказала за его спиной Иззи. — Ты никогда до него не дозвонишься, так что иди, Алек. Исправляй всё, пока не поздно.

— Спасибо, — бросил он, не оборачиваясь, и ломанулся к двери. В коридоре, стоило её распахнуть, обнаружились Джейс и Клэри; хмурившийся Джейс, стоявший, скрестив руки на груди, двинулся было, увидев его, и Алек рявкнул: — Отвали от меня!

— Чего?! — Пользуясь случаем, Алек быстро проскочил мимо, так что возмущённый вопль Джейса прилетел уже ему в спину. — Куда ты меня тянешь, Из? Не хочу я с тобой говорить!

Но если Из с присущей ей деликатностью решила взять всё в свои руки, от неё никак не отвяжешься, и Алек, наверное, впервые в жизни злорадно пожелал Джейсу лишиться дара речи от удивления и вообще грохнуться со стула своей драгоценной задницей. Жаль, что он этого не увидит, но Магнус… Магнус важнее.

За всю дорогу до дома, где тот жил, которую Алек не пробежал — пролетел, Алек так и не смог придумать, что сказать, кроме «Я идиот» или «Я ничтожество». Да, он испугался столкнуться лицом к лицу с родителями, и, может быть, это не было бы такой катастрофой, не дай он Магнусу того обещания на их первом свидании. Хотя нет, было бы, всё равно было бы, потому что Мариз оскорбляла Магнуса так, словно он действительно провинился перед ней, а Алек знал, что это ложь. Так что да, он был полным ничтожеством и трусом, и каким только уродом ни был. Магнус наверняка выплюнет всё это ему в замочную скважину и будет прав.

Окна пентхауса были темны. Алек напрасно задирал голову и задерживал дыхание, ища хоть какой-то отблеск светильников внутри. Он знал, что Магнуса там нет. В здание его, конечно же, не пустили, для того там и был охранник, чтобы задерживать таких, как Алек, фанатов, взъерошенных и безумных. Не помогли даже уговоры, что он друг Магнуса Бейна и несколько раз приходил с ним сюда. Вывалившийся на улицу Алек снова начал звонить и, уже в беспросветном отчаянии, прикидывал, можно ли взобраться наверх по гладкой стеклянной стене здания, когда из парадного входа с чемоданом в руке вышел Рагнор Фелл и, не заметив Алека, направился к подъехавшему такси.

— Мистер Фелл!

Уже открыв дверцу машины, тот задержался всего на несколько секунд: скользнул по Алеку равнодушным взглядом, нахмурился, узнав, и приказным тоном произнёс:

— Тебе не следует здесь находиться, Александр Лайтвуд.

— Я просто пытаюсь найти Магнуса.

— А Магнус не хочет, чтобы ты его нашёл, так что тебе лучше уйти. Ваша семья не единственная, кто может кидаться обвинениями в плагиате и краже программы.

Его такси умчалось, напоследок обдав Алека выхлопными газами, и он закашлялся, закрыл нос и рот ладонью. Магнус не хочет его видеть, а Рагнор… Рагнор никого к нему не подпустит. Может, он вообще уже на полпути из города, кто бы в здравом уме захотел остаться и продолжать тренироваться на одном катке с предателем, зная, что они могут пересечься в любой момент. Магнус уедет, уже уехал. Всё кончено.

Сжав кулаки, Алек прикусил губу и застонал.

***

Четверной — и падение. Сорванный каскад — Алек грохнулся с первого же прыжка, и Иззи продолжила в одиночку.

— Алек! — расстроенно позвала его Иззи.

Сцепив зубы, он поднялся и, отряхнув с колен ледяную крошку, снова пошёл в заход на лутц — чёрт с ним, уже двойной, лишь бы прыгнуть чисто — и на приземлении коснулся рукой льда. Устоял, но коснулся.

— Алек, прекращай. Ты не в форме сегодня, не мучай себя.

Как будто он в принципе сможет когда-нибудь быть в форме без Магнуса. Прошла неделя. Алек сменил номер телефона, надеясь хоть так дозвониться до Магнуса, но тот, видимо, проделал то же самое. Изо дня в день Алек слышал лишь монотонный ответ робота, а когда приходил к пентхаусу, видел пустые тёмные окна. Без надежды на просветление.

Вообще без надежды.

— Нет. Я должен. До начала гран-при осталось всего полтора месяца, а из-за меня наша программа…

— Наша программа мне без разницы, если ты решил загубить себя! — повысила голос Иззи.

— Счастье, что родители отлучились, Мариз бы убила тебя за такие слова.

— Алек, — подъехав к нему, Иззи вцепилась в его плечи и заставила посмотреть на себя. — Мне больно видеть, каким ты стал. Ты мало спишь, мало ешь, только тренируешься часы напролёт…

Как будто у него было чем ещё заняться. Раньше был Магнус, ради него Алек пропускал тренировки и сбегал из номера под покровом ночи, а сейчас смысл его жизни сосредоточился лишь в изматывающих занятиях и маячившем на горизонте гран-при.

— Ты нарочно себя душишь этими тренировками. Думаешь, чувство вины станет легче, если ты себя загонишь так, что упадёшь на соревнованиях бездыханным? Алек! — воскликнула она, когда Алек, сбросив её руки, поехал к бортику. — Алек, Магнус просто так не объявится по мановению волшебной палочки, тебе нужно искать его, а не замыкаться на спорте!

Судорожно втянув в себя воздух, Алек испустил тяжёлый вздох. Господи, дай ему сил не закричать в ответ, что он искал, звонил, писал, а в тот проклятый день провёл весь вечер возле дома Магнуса, и ничего. Ни-че-го! А чего Алек ждал? Что после его трусливого молчания Магнус дождётся его, чтобы выслушать сбивчивые объяснения, и простит? Даже дураку понятно, что найти Магнуса в одиночку он не сможет и что простых слов для примирения (если оно в принципе возможно) будет недостаточно.

Он встрепенулся, когда хлопнула дверь коридора, ведущего к раздевалкам, и к бортику выбежала Клэри. Её медные волосы взметнулись рыжим облаком, когда она завертела головой, оглядываясь, и Алек поймал себя на мысли, что какие бы новости Клэри ему ни принесла — он боится их услышать.

— Алек! — от нетерпения Клэри даже подпрыгнула на месте. — Я кое-что узнала.

В тесной раздевалке они вчетвером — Алек, Иззи, Клэри и Джейс — едва смогли нормально разместиться. Алек старался не замечать потрясённых взглядов сестры, равно как и затаённого выражения гордости на её лице: она думала, видимо, что он замкнулся в себе и ничего не предпринимал.

— Это всё какой-то… — не договорив, Джейс взмахнул рукой, выразив в этом жесте всё своё отношение к их сборищу, и едва увернулся от подзатыльника Иззи. — Эй!

— У твоего лучшего друга и почти брата сердечные проблемы, не самое лучше время, чтобы заделаться гомофобом, ты так не считаешь? А ты, Клэри, давай рассказывай, что у тебя за новости, — протянула она, наградив Алека красноречивым взглядом, — раз уж мой родной брат мне совсем не доверяет.

— Иззи, пожалуйста.

— Магнус в Калгари, — выпалила наконец Клэри, и Алек замолк. — У него много недвижимости по всему миру, но конкретно сейчас он в Калгари, готовится к предстоящему гран-при. Саймон говорит, перед тем, как осесть там, он изрядно помотался по разным местам…

Джейс встрепенулся:

— Кто такой Саймон?

— Мой друг, блоггер, у него есть знакомые хакеры, которые помогли засечь, откуда Магнус в последнее время заходит в Интернет.

— Ты не говорила о Саймоне. Что он за блоггер? Где живёт? Вы были близки?

— Эй-эй-эй! — вмешалась Иззи, избавив Алека от утомительной необходимости вникать в их перепалку и повышать голос. — Джейс, притормози. Потом разберёшься с таинственным Саймоном.

Лишь по наступившей тишине Алек понял, что все смотрели на него и ждали его решения. Он же так погрузился в собственные мысли, что не замечал ничего и никого вокруг. Магнус в Калгари, всего лишь через половину континента. Ничего страшного, несколько сотен долларов за билет и несколько же часов на перелёт, это всё преодолимо… кроме того, что придётся сделать потом.

— Алек? — осторожно спросила Клэри, и он вздохнул.

— Я полечу к нему.

— В Канаду? Как ты это объяснишь Мариз?

— Я не знаю, Джейс, ясно? — тот захлопнул рот, непонимающе зачёсывая волосы назад, и Алек прикрыл глаза. — Слушайте, я достаточно уже накосячил, чтобы просто сидеть сложа руки. Вы просто не понимаете, что на самом деле произошло. Я должен поехать, а там…

А там… Алек долго думал, что будет делать, когда вновь встретит Магнуса. Бессонными ночами представлял, что, подходя, увидит его с другой девушкой или парнем, что немедленно получит от него в нос, в конце концов, что охрана Магнуса просто близко его не подпустит! Если Магнус не желал его видеть, достучаться будет невероятно трудно, и только отчаянный, почти сумасбродный поступок, наверное, мог бы тронуть его. Поступок, который для Алека означал бы то, чего он больше всего боялся.

Когда он, не выдержав вопросительных взглядов (у них, что, всех разом языки отнялись?!), всё же сознался, что задумал сделать, Джейс, Иззи и Клэри практически одинаково приоткрыли рты.

— Алек, — Иззи отмерла первой, — ты уверен? Ты, наверное, просто не представляешь, что за шумиха поднимется после такого.

— Да, — поддержала её Клэри, — твои косточки несколько лет будут перемывать. Некоторые знакомые и вовсе могут отвернуться… Ты больше никуда не сможешь пойти, чтобы на тебя не ткнули пальцем и не зашептались за спиной.

Можно подумать, он всего этого не понимал. Да Алек, пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо осознавал все последствия своего замысла, равно как и то, что до последствий дело вообще могло не дойти. Он ранил Магнуса очень сильно. Пусть в тот день Алек не видел его глаз, пока Магнус уходил, но его боль засела у него глубоко в сердце и проявилась позже, когда Алек остался один. Боль от предательства. Магнус доверился ему, Алек же принял его чувства, его дар — и сделал именно то, от чего открещивался — предпочёл спокойную и уютную жизнь без потрясений.

Опустив руку в карман, он крепко сжал кулон. На неудавшемся свидании Магнус болтал про надпись на украшении, и Алек позже рассмотрел, что там было написано всего два слова — «Настоящая любовь». Настоящая. И получил Алек этот подарок, потому что Магнус счёл их чувства настоящими.

— Ты точно всё обдумал? — снова начала Иззи, но Джейс внезапно поднял руку.

— Если ты решил, — сказал он, — то валяй. Для Мариз и Роберта мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Джейс! — в один голос ахнули девушки, а Алек только и смог что благодарно кивнуть.

В глубине души он всё-таки надеялся и верил, что Джейс его поддержит. После проигрыша того в Бостоне и сцены на катке это казалось практически невероятным, настолько Джейс зациклен был на том, что должен во что бы то ни стало одолеть Магнуса. После той злополучной тренировки они почти сцепились врукопашную, потому что Алеку нужно было выместить на ком-то своё отчаяние и боль из-за собственной трусости, а потом… наверное, Джейс увидел, как плохо ему было без Магнуса. Наверное, поэтому понял. Алек постарался отогнать от себя мысль, что это хороший знак, и коротко ответил:

— Спасибо.

***

Он понятия не имел, какими правдами и неправдами Джейс и Иззи задержали родителей и какую историю они сочинили ему в оправдание, но они с Клэри почти не опоздали в аэропорт. Клэри вся извертелась на сиденье, поторапливая водителя такси, а Алек, откинувшись на спинку, молча наблюдал за ней и пытался представить, что он бы делал без помощи её и остальных. Друг Клэри отыскал Магнуса. Иззи распотрошила их общую копилку для покупки билетов, чтобы родители не заметили пропажи денег с их фонда. Джейс просто сказал, что Алек справится, потому что надо быть полным придурком, чтобы ему отказать. Ладно, может, Джейс не так уж сильно и помог, только словами, но всё равно — после такой чудовищной ошибки, которую Алек совершил с любимым человеком, все поддерживали его, придавали ему сил отважиться на то, что он задумал. Перед поездкой в аэропорт он надел кулон Магнуса себе на шею и всё чаще и чаще касался его ладонью под футболкой, словно подпитываясь. Всего несколько часов, и Алек увидит Магнуса. Всего несколько часов, и он узнает, можно ли ещё что-то исправить, или Магнус для него потерян навсегда.

— Алек, прежде чем ты уйдёшь, — немного нервно начала вдруг Клэри, когда они подошли к стойке регистрации, — ты должен кое-что знать. Саймон покопался тут в Интернете, и в общем… В общем, это касается Мариз и Магнуса. Ты знал, что Магнус начинал у Тессы Грей, тренера твоих родителей?

Пристыженно опустив голову, он покачал головой. Магнус не так много рассказывал о своём прошлом, полагая, что, узнав больше о множестве его романов, Алек захочет расстаться. Теперь это казалось таким глупым… и одновременно таким гадким, что Алек знал о нём очень мало.

— Как я поняла, Мариз очень дорожила мнением Тессы, и на почве этого у них и случился конфликт, когда та взяла Магнуса в ученики, — Клэри сделала неловкую паузу, но Алек и так уже понял, что сейчас она скажет нечто не очень приятное, — а не тебя с Иззи. Вроде как после этого Мариз и решила заняться тренерской карьерой.

— Мама… говорила, что пример её собственного тренера и побудил её попробовать себя на этом поприще. Но я всегда думал об этом как о чём-то само собой разумеющемся. Для фигуристов нормально, заканчивая спортивную карьеру, переходить в тренеры.

— Да, только это не всё, Алек. Тесса не верила в твоих родителей как в тренеров. Говорила им, что у них ничего не выйдет, что природа наделила их талантом фигуристов, а не учителей, и что простой мальчишка-сирота добьётся гораздо большего у неё, нежели дети фигуристов у Мариз и Роберта.

Мальчишка-сирота.

А Магнус говорил, что свою мать никогда не видел.

Вот паззл и сложился.

— С этого всё и началось, я так думаю. Мариз обидело то, что её тренер предпочла Магнуса вам, и она задалась целью победить его, — виновато произнесла Клэри. — Наверное, когда вы взяли Джейса в семью, она немного…

— Не немного, — с расстановкой ответил Алек, — а достаточно. На самом деле, когда появился Джейс, первое время она занималась его программами едва ли не круглые сутки. Подбирала музыку, сама делала наброски к костюмам, они шлифовали элементы просто без устали… Не думай, что я завидую, Клэри. Несмотря на это, я тоже стал неплохим фигуристом…

Та улыбнулась:

— Ты — лучший из парников, Алек.

— И к тому же, будь я выращен соперником Магнусу, мы бы никогда с ним не поладили, — он подавил вздох, и Клэри сочувственно погладила его по плечу. — Ты ведь рассказала мне всё это, чтобы я не слишком расстраивался, если ничего не выйдет?

— Просто подумала, что ты имеешь право знать. Ты решился на путешествие в другую страну и на поступок, равный которому… Алек, я правда не видела ещё никого, кто был бы настолько храбрым, как ты. Даже Джейс, — она закатила глаза, — в этом тебе сильно уступает.

— Когда мы с Магнусом ещё не начали встречаться, Иззи как-то сказала мне, что Магнус — мой маяк в темноте. Тогда мне было плохо, и я чуть было не испортил всё тем, что проигнорировал его. А сейчас, Клэри, я в ещё большей тьме, чем прежде, так что где бы ни был Магнус — я пойду за ним. Я не могу позволить нам с ним обоим сломаться. Пойми, не могу. — Сообразив, что он снова зачем-то уговаривает Клэри, Алек остановился. Если так продолжать, то он улетит не сказав главного. — Спасибо тебе и твоему Саймону за помощь. И… прости меня.

— Простить? За что?

— За то, что всего несколько месяцев назад ты меня нереально бесила, — Алек заставил себя улыбнуться, хотя его начали одолевать волнение и страх. — Тогда, когда я думал, что влюблен в Джейса. Теперь-то я понимаю — в том чувстве и тени настоящей любви не было.

Настоящей любви.

Выражение лица Клэри, напрягшейся было, смягчилось, и она неожиданно крепко обняла его.

— Не говори так, будто уходишь на войну, с которой можешь не вернуться. У тебя всё получится, Алек.

Господи, как же ему хотелось в это верить. Но чем ближе Алек был к самолёту, что должен был перенести его из Чикаго в Ванкувер, из которого ещё потом добираться до Калгари, тем сильнее становилась мысль: прошло уже больше недели. Вроде бы маленький срок, но не для человека, который старается забыть. Алек мог прилететь и обнаружить, что стал уже действительно не нужен. Если всё то, что говорили о Магнусе — правда, он вполне мог уже утешаться в объятиях какого-нибудь парня из персонала, обслуживающего каток. Однако Алек знал другого Магнуса, не эпатажного фигуриста, любившего шокировать публику, а человека, раненого одиночеством, так же, как и он сам. Алек был один, потому что верил: он никогда не сможет быть счастливым, не признается, что он гей, и наверняка проведёт всю жизнь один, без второй половины. Магнус же не мог найти того, кто оценит именно его настоящего, без пайеток роскошного костюма к очередному номеру и блёсток в экстравагантной причёске.

Только эта надежда и поддерживала Алека, когда он поднялся на борт.

***

Алек, как нашкодивший кот, крался по коридору к светлому проёму впереди, обозначавшему выход на лёд, и одновременно обливался потом так, что футболка на нём прилипла к телу.

Позади остался многочасовой перелёт, который Алек провёл, пытаясь проиграть в голове их с Магнусом встречу, пересадка в Ванкувере на стыковочный рейс в Калгари — он едва успел, бежал сломя голову, так что лёгкие чуть не лопнули. И чем ни закончится его сегодняшняя поездка, нужно будет поблагодарить Клэри и её друга-блоггера, который как-то умудрился раздобыть адрес катка, на котором тренировался Магнус. Внутрь Алек пробрался, сказавшись, что рассматривает вариант перенести сюда их с Иззи основную тренировочную базу, а избавиться от сопровождения было делом техники, так что от Магнуса его теперь отделяло всего ничего — несколько десятков ярдов и дверь с полупрозрачной пластиковой вставкой.

И жуткий, просто фантастический страх, что какой-нибудь слащавый пацан сейчас сидит на первому ряду и аплодирует катанию Магнуса.

Едва дыша, Алек вышел из коридора; дверь за ним закрылась, даже не скрипнув. Холодный воздух катка моментально прохватил его, обжёг, как вампира — святая вода; замирая, часто-часто моргая из-за слепящего глаза великолепия белого льда, Алек щурился, ища Магнуса. Под высоким куполом катка гремела знаменитая песня «The show must go on» — совсем не та пронзительно-грустная мелодия, какую Алек ожидал услышать, а агрессивная, даже яростная. Как если бы Магнус решил всю свою злость на него переложить в своё выступление.

Что же, Алек это заслужил.

— Хорошо, последний раз.

Услышав голос Рагнора, Алек вжался в стену, но что Рагнор, что Магнус были слишком далеко, чтобы его заметить. Магнус, к тому же, выглядел всецело сосредоточенным на прокате, судя по тому, с каким остервенением он принял нужную стойку. Скрещенные на груди руки, рубленые движения — всё это создавало впечатление обороны перед последующим яростным наступлением. И снова, как и в первый раз, Алек залюбовался им, хоть двигался Магнус уже не грациозно и плавно, а порывисто, резко, словно наносил кому-то невидимые удары.

Не кому-то, а ему, Алеку. Потому что, что бы ни произошло, несмотря на боль от потери и расставания, шоу Магнуса Бейна должно продолжаться.

В заход на четверной аксель Магнус пошёл так, что Алеку сразу стало ясно — упадёт. Он слишком злился, слишком эмоционировал, чтобы нормально выдержать амплитуду и складку, и действительно: Магнус раскрылся гораздо раньше, чем нужно было, запнулся коньком об лёд и рухнул, едва не перекувыркнувшись через голову. Алек дёрнулся на месте, его испуганный возглас потонул в ругани Магнуса и взволнованном восклицании Рагнора:

— Магнус, ты цел?

— Да, я в порядке. Возможно. Не знаю.

— Так дело не пойдёт, Магнус. Я ведь просил тебя сделать перерыв, ты не в том состоянии, чтобы кататься. Душу себе рвёшь, организм выматываешь.

— О нет, я как раз в том состоянии, какое нужно для этой программы, — криво усмехаясь, тот поднялся, но от Алека не укрылось, как он морщился, держась за бедро.

— Ты всё ещё злишься, а злость — плохой помощник.

— Не хочу больше продолжать этот разговор, он бессмысленный. Лучше принеси мне воды, я оставил бутылку в машине.

Рагнор долго и с сомнением смотрел на него, но всё-таки кивнул:

— Хорошо, если ты обещаешь хотя бы эти пять минут не кататься.

По тому, как поспешно Магнус согласился на это условие, понятно было, что ни о каком перерыве в тренировке он даже и не думал. Так и вышло: едва выждав пару минут после ухода тренера, Магнус снова начал заходить на прыжок, и Алек не выдержал. Смотреть, как Магнус измывается над собой, было выше его сил.

— Магнус, — негромко окликнул он, и тот от неожиданности остановился так резко, что чудом удержал равновесие, взмахнув руками. Вот только стоял теперь Магнус спиной к Алеку, и его лица совсем не было видно.

Долгое, тяжёлое молчание Алек с трепетом принял всё-таки за знак того, что ему можно продолжить. Если бы Магнус хотел его прогнать, велел бы убираться сию же секунду, поэтому Алек, мгновение поколебавшись, перемахнул через бортик и заскользил к Магнусу. Тот застыл посередине льда неправильной, некрасивой ледяной же фигурой, словно кто-то свыше дунул на него холодным воздухом и приморозил навечно.

— Не знаю, что ты тут делаешь, Александр, — наконец отрывисто произнёс он, — но тебе лучше уйти. Не заставляй меня вызывать охрану.

Его слова застигли Алека на последнем движении: оставалось всего каких-то пару ярдов и поднять руку, чтобы коснуться наконец Магнуса — но тот, угадав приближение, вздрогнул всем телом и резко рванул прочь, к выходу со льда. Алек остановился, едва удержав разочарованный вздох. Всего-то на несколько секунд он поверил, что всё пройдёт легко и просто.

— Можешь вызывать, я сам по себе не уйду. Я пришёл поговорить, Магнус.

— Нам не о чем говорить, — буркнула ему спина Магнуса, и тот скрылся за бортиком, одевая чехлы на лезвия своих коньков. — Твоё молчание в нашу последнюю встречу было красноречивее любых слов, так что давай оставим всё, как есть.

— Вот именно поэтому я здесь. Я не хочу всё оставлять. Тебя оставлять, нас! — услышав сдавленный смешок, Алек внезапно для самого себя разозлился. — Да, я знаю, что по-настоящему не было никаких «мы», это я и хочу исправить! Я знаю, что только я во всём виноват.

— Поздравляю, — Магнус наконец повернулся к нему, сияя — о, чёрт возьми! — такой широкой улыбкой, что Алек обомлел. — Ты понял это до того, как наступил кризис среднего возраста. Хотя я, честно говоря, не знаю, может ли он наступить у девственника…

— Магнус!

— Многократное упоминание моего имени не заставит меня проникнуться к тебе сочувствием и пониманием, Александр. В наше время слова пусты, их вес ничего не стоит, я давно привык смотреть только на поступки, а ты… — он поджал губы, растеряв вдруг всю свою нарочитую грубость и злость. В его тёмных глазах плескалась горючая обида, такая сильная и жуткая, что Алек чуть не попятился. — Ты сделал достаточно. Я терпел твоё нежелание встречаться где-нибудь ещё, кроме душных и тёмных раздевалок. Я молчал, видя, что ты стыдишься даже одной мысли, что наши имена могли оказаться где-то вместе. Я со всем этим мирился, не ты. А когда перед тобой замаячила неудобная ситуация, что ты сделал?

Ничего.

— Ничего!

Он настолько повысил голос, что Рагнор, только показавшийся из коридора с бутылкой воды в руке, почти бегом рванулся к ним. Магнус остановил его жёстким:

— Не сейчас. Лучше уйди. Александр пришёл поговорить, и я не откажу ему в этой просьбе.

Но по его лицу явственно читалось, что Алек ещё пожалеет о своей настойчивости. Угрюмо посмотрев на Рагнора, который с плохо скрываемым беспокойством всё же попятился и ушёл, Алек перевёл взгляд на Магнуса — тот, взявшийся было за свою спортивную сумку, передумал уходить и поставил её на место, стоял, скрестив руки на груди и широко расставив ноги, Боже, был бы у него какой-нибудь магический дар, он бы просто испепелил Алека. Хотя даже так, каждое его резкое, справедливое слово было что удар наотмашь, и Алек не смел отворачиваться, понимая, что должен получить сполна. Магнус прав. Он ничего не сделал, когда должен был.

— Знаешь, для человека, который пришёл поговорить, ты поразительно немногословен. — Магнус кивнул самому себе. — Тебе просто нечего ответить, я прав?

— Да, нечего, — наконец хрипло выдохнул Алек и неловко заковылял к бортику. Без коньков на льду было непривычно, ноги то и дело разъезжались, заставляя его чувствовать себя ещё более неуверенным. А может, лучше рухнуть перед Магнусом, переломать себе всё, чтобы жалость заставила его сменить гнев на милость. — Ты прав, говоря, что я ничего не сделал. Я просто…

— Струсил, — великодушно подсказал Магнус, ожидая, видимо, что он начнёт возражать, но Алек вцепился в это слово, как если бы оно одно могло повернуть время вспять и всё исправить.

— Да, струсил. Я всегда был один, Магнус. Кроме Иззи, я не мог никому сказать, кто я на самом деле, кто и что мне нравится, родители никогда не считались с моими желаниями. И ты будешь прав, если скажешь, что я настолько к этому привык, что не захотел ничего менять, когда встретил тебя. — Магнус слушал его молча, с широко распахнутыми глазами, даже не моргая, пока Алек шаг за шагом приближался. Королевская кобра, замершая перед броском, и глупый, идущий прямо навстречу собственной гибели, кролик. Алек ждал боли, ждал жестоких слов, которые должны были вскрыть только подзажившие раны, но это оказалось гораздо больнее, чем он себе представлял — понимать, что всё то время, что он мучился и страдал, Магнус из-за него горел в своём собственном аду. — Когда передо мной встал выбор, я испугался последствий, того, что могу потерять слишком много. Мне было страшно, Магнус!

— А мне, думаешь, не было страшно? Я знал, что меня мало кто поддержит, что большинство осудит, но я решил быть собой и…

— А потом мне стало страшно от того, что я тебя предал, — продолжил Алек, не слушая сбивчивую речь Магнуса, и тот, в конце концов, снова умолк. — То единственное хорошее, что было в моей жизни. У меня нет оправданий, их просто не может быть, понимаешь? Я виноват. — Он наконец кое-как добрался до бортика и вцепился в него обеими руками, потому что Магнус вдруг отвернулся. Кажется, его плечи слегка подрагивали, но, может, это у Алека уже от отчаяния и бессилия слёзы наворачивались на глаза. — Я ехал сюда, чётко осознавая, что ты, скорее всего, меня пошлёшь и будешь тысячу раз прав, но я приехал сказать, — Алек набрал воздуха в грудь, — что я любил тебя и люблю. Даже если по моим поступкам нельзя этого сказать — я люблю.

— Тебе правда лучше уйти, Александр, — тихо и как-то безжизненно прошелестел Магнус, и Алек с присвистом выдохнул, уронил голову себе на грудь. — Не делай мне ещё больнее, чем есть, пожалуйста.

Ну, вот и всё.

— Я только… — у него вдруг начал заплетаться язык, как у пьяного. Хотелось одновременно смеяться и плакать, рвануть на себе рубашку и расцарапать грудь, добраться до сердца, выдрать, чтобы больше не болело, чтобы до конца жизни ничего не чувствовать. — Знаешь, сказать хотел… думал, ты позволишь мне доказать, что я могу говорить серьёзно. Я хотел… думал, мы могли бы поставить какой-нибудь номер вместе. Это бы всем доказало, что на самом деле я чувствую к тебе.

Когда Алек наконец заставил себя произнести это, Магнус засмеялся. Только не злобно и даже не насмешливо, а горько — как Алек бы сам засмеялся от безысходности, если бы мог.

— Ох, Александр… ты даже не представляешь, о чём говоришь. Никогда ещё мужчины не танцевали парный танец, это всё равно что прокричать с пьедестала «Я — гей!», а то и хуже. Ты понятия не имеешь, что тебя после этого ждёт.

— Мне плевать.

— А мне — нет, — Магнус вновь повернулся к нему, позволив увидеть повлажневшие глаза с чуть размазавшейся подводкой. — Я знаю тебя, Александр: ты никогда на такое не решишься, зачем об этом говорить...

В этот миг, загоревшись какой-то безумной надеждой, Алек выдохнул:

— Хочешь, проверим?

— Не нужно меня брать на слабо.

— Но ты же ничего не теряешь!

А может, после того, как Алек попытается признаться Магнусу в любви во время проката на глазах у тысяч зрителей, тот даже приобретёт дополнительную популярность.

— Ты же всё равно передумаешь, — тоскливо и безропотно протянул тот, и Алек торопливо, пока Магнус не пошёл на попятный, замотал головой. — Правда, Александр, до начала гран-при полтора месяца, у тебя уйма времени уйти, словно ничего и не было.

— Не в этот раз, Магнус. Не в этот раз.

Магнус устало опустил плечи и махнул на него рукой.

Эта уйма времени превратилась в сплошную круговерть тренировок и перелётов, месяц слился в единый плотный ком-день, до окончания которого Алек дожил лишь чудом. Он поддерживал то слабое враньё матери, которое для него придумали Иззи и Джейс — будто у него девушка в Ванкувере — и каждую пятницу мчался в аэропорт, всякий раз едва успевая на свой рейс. А в Канаде был Магнус, отстранённый, ещё холодный, но Магнус, который позволял брать себя за руки и пояс, пока они ставили для него парный показательный номер.

Магнус, который не скрывал того, что эта программа под саундтрек из «Гладиатора», легко трансформировалась из парного катания в одиночное на тот случай, если Алек всё-таки струсит и сбежит в последний момент. Который не позволял провожать себя до дома, отказывался просто поговорить лишний раз, когда был не в настроении, и в самый первый, отчаянный приезд Алека не спросил даже, где он собирается ночевать. Алек сжимал в кулаке подаренный им кулон и терпел, терпел, терпел — бесконечные занятия, прокаты, падения, очередную вроде бы безысходность, но уже с привкусом надежды. Это помогало не сломаться в первые его выходы с Магнусом на каток, когда тот вёл себя так, словно они едва знакомы; это же помогло голове не закружиться, когда Магнус на третий визит Алека в Калгари забеспокоился его безумным графиком и гостиницей, где он останавливался. Пусть Магнус не изменил свою короткую программу — так и собирался катать под «The show must go on», уже непонятно что и кому доказывая — он перестал отталкивать Алека. Постепенно, явно преодолевая себя, но перестал. И хотя это была маленькая, но победа, самое трудное испытание ещё ждало Алека впереди.

Первый этап гран-при, проходивший в этом году в октябрьском Чикаго, Алек с Иззи выиграли с большим отрывом от второго места. Привыкший к гонке последнего месяца Алек даже не особо понял, что, как и почему, в его памяти остался лишь обрывок разговора Лидии, ставшей с мужем третьей, и Алины Пенхаллоу, назвавших его совсем не тем Алеком Лайтвудом, что был до Бостона и даже в Бостоне.

— Ты и правда изменился, Алек, — заметил ему Ходж, когда они столкнулись в гостинице на следующее утро после выступлений пар. — Возмужал и вырос и всего лишь за одно лето. В твоём катании теперь чувствуется стиль, сила.

Конечно, они чувствовались. Просто до встречи с Магнусом Алек пытался показывать на льду любовь, толком не понимая это чувство и на что люди способны ради любви. Теперь же он знал.

Соревнования одиночников Магнус предсказуемо выиграл: его короткая программа привела в экстаз и зрителей, и судей, так же, как и произвольная. Даже Джейс наблюдал за его прокатом уже без привычной презрительно-кислой мины, видимо, решив, что раз Алек пытается строить с ним отношения, то как минимум нужно соблюдать нейтралитет. Ну, или он наконец понял, что фигурное катание — это не только набор прыжковых элементов, соединённых нелепыми взмахами руками.

Турнир завершился произвольной программой у женщин, и на следующий день запланирован был гала-концерт, где все фигуристы с четвёртого по первое места должны были представить свои показательные номера. С самого утра перед показательными Алек ловил на себе испытующие взгляды то Рагнора, то Иззи с Джейсом или Клэри: они всё пытались понять, серьёзно ли он вознамерился участвовать в программе Магнуса, и если его семья держалась понимающе, то в выражении лица Рагнора было что-то отталкивающее, полупрезрительное. Он до последнего, похоже, не верил, что Алек решится исполнить задуманное.

— Ну, ты как? — спросил его Джейс, когда они приехали на каток разминаться и готовиться к выступлению. — Не передумал?

Алек взглянул на Магнуса, шедшего чуть впереди по коридору (по негласной договоренности до своего выступления они держались на людях ещё отстранённо) и твёрдо ответил:

— И не передумаю.

Гала-концерты всегда устраивались смешанными: сначала выступали те, кто занял четвёртые места, а победители заканчивали программу — и для Алека это означало, что у него будет всего несколько минут между своим номером с Иззи и показательным выступлением Магнуса, чтобы быстро переодеться и отвязаться от матери, которая наверняка попыталась бы сразу взять их в оборот и увезти обратно в гостиницу. Когда все фигуристы вышли на приветственный прокат, Алек поймал на себе мимолётный взгляд Магнуса и понял, что совершенно не волнуется. Прежде казалось, у него сердце будет прыгать где-то в глотке, он будет запинаться, спотыкаться, однако нет — Алек спокойно смотрел на переполненные трибуны, которым через пару часов предстояло стать свидетелями его признания, и совсем этого не боялся. Даже Магнус, стоявший в цепочке спортсменов через два человека от него, выглядел куда более взволнованным.

— Знаешь, у тебя ещё есть время передумать, — шепнула ему на ухо Иззи, когда они, откатав показательный также безупречно, как и все основные номера на гран-при, уходили со льда. — По-моему, Магнус не так уж и хочет твоего признания.

Он не стал говорить ей, что Магнус, собственно, на этом номере никогда и не настаивал, а принял предложение Алека, скорее, от безысходности. Однако то, что уже не только один Алек заметил, что с Магнусом что-то не так, — вот что по-настоящему заставило его забеспокоиться. Неужели в последний момент тот всё-таки откажется? Неужели, несмотря на этот месяц, не поверил?

— Извини, — едва они вышли за бортик и одна из распорядителей закрыла за ними дверцу, Алек отпустил руку сестры. — Мне надо бежать.

Понимающе улыбнувшись, Иззи кивнула, и Алек, проскользнув мимо двух неведомо как оказавшихся тут фоторепортёров, изо всех сил рванул к раздевалкам. Наскоро натянув другой костюм — тёмно-серый, с множеством оранжевых всполохов пламени из пайеток и стразов — он поймал Магнуса уже на выходе из помещения: опустив голову, тот чеканил шаг, будто поднимался на эшафот.

— Магнус! — запыхавшийся Алек схватил его за руку, заставил повернуться к себе. — Что ты… почему ты не подождал меня?

Тот прятал глаза, поджимал губы, но освободиться не пробовал. Лишь когда Алек, уже не зная, что и думать, неосознанно сильнее сжал пальцы на его локте, выдохнул:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал.

— Но… — слова застряли у Алека в горле, и он отшатнулся, хватая ртом воздух. Всё было напрасно? Он так ничего не изменил? Не изменил… — Как? Ты, мы ведь…

— Нет, Александр, пойми — дело не в том…

— Ты говорил, что веришь не словам, а только поступкам! — сорвавшись, почти прокричал он и закончил, понимая свою беспомощность, уже тихо-тихо: — Так почему сейчас ты не веришь, что я действительно готов это сделать ради тебя?

— В том-то и дело — я уже верю! — Магнус тоже повысил голос и вскинул наконец голову, глядя с каким-то непонятным остервенением и даже болью. — Ты месяц жил тренировками и перелётами ко мне, думаешь, я не заметил этого? Не видел, что ты спишь урывками, миришься с моими приступами гнева и… Мне не нужно, чтобы ты продолжал мне что-то доказывать, Александр. Ты уже доказал. А огласка, которой ты так хочешь, только заставит тебя страдать.

— И что? Не хочешь ли ты, чтобы я снова молчал? Магнус, я так не смогу. Не хочу прятаться и встречаться урывками и делать вид, что мы незнакомы, и молча терпеть, если кто-нибудь будет говорить о тебе неприятные вещи… Магнус, — Алек шагнул навстречу, в первый раз за весь этот невероятно долгий месяц привлекая его в объятия. Чувствуя, что Магнус вздрогнул, он задержал дыхание, боясь, что его сейчас оттолкнут, и лишь стиснул его крепче, когда ладони Магнуса легли ему на плечи. — Я ведь люблю тебя, — пробормотал он, — и не хочу молчать об этом. Это так плохо? Если ты беспокоишься за меня, то не надо — я делаю это не ради себя, ради нас.

— Настоящая любовь, да? — тихо прошептал тот Алеку куда-то в ключицу.

— Настоящая, — растеряв уже как-то свою смелость, подтвердил Алек и нерешительно улыбнулся, когда Магнус, отстранившись, посмотрел на него. В неровном оранжеватом свете ламп ничего нельзя было понять по глазам Магнуса, но Алек надеялся, что на льду он увидит в них любовь и доверие.

Девушка-распорядитель, выпускавшая спортсменов на лёд, недоумённо покосилась на них, увидев вместо одного выступающего сразу двоих, но ничего не сказала. Алек крепче сжал ладонь Магнуса, ощущая всё нарастающее волнение. Русская спортсменка ещё катала свой номер, и все софиты были направлены на неё, но ещё пара минут — и центром всеобщего притяжения будет Магнус, а за ним и Алек. А пока что… пока Магнус ласково поглаживал его ладонь большим пальцем, а когда над стадионом объявили его имя и толпа бешено взревела, приветствуя, вдруг перед самым выходом на каток повернулся и коротко прижался к его губам в нервном, но многообещающем поцелуе. Алек остался стоять, вспоминая, как должно биться едва не остановившееся от счастья сердце.

— Алек? — вдруг осадил его восторг холодно-недоумённый голос Мариз. — Что ты делаешь здесь и почему ты в таком виде?

Над катком, между тем, запела так любимая Магнусом скрипка — послышались первые ноты вступления заглавной темы к «Гладиатору». Магнус, которого освещал единственный прожектор, медленно и грустно начал свой номер: приложил ладонь к сердцу, взмахом руки очертил круг, словно ища кого-то, и, не найдя, повёл невидимого, воображаемого партнёра в танец.

Алек видел эту часть уже сотню раз, а всё равно, завороженный, не мог оторваться от этой пронзительной оды одиночеству. Черно-белые вставки-всполохи на сером костюме Магнуса символизировали блёклость, пустоту обычных дней, одинаковых между собой; Алеку вспомнилось вдруг, что, подбирая окончательные образы к этой постановке, Магнус посмотрел на него, улыбнулся и отдал ему самые яркие элементы наряда. Огонь. Чувство. Страсть.

— Алек? Если ты немедленно не…

— Не сейчас, мам, — он мотнул головой, боясь пропустить момент, когда нужно будет выходить на лёд. — Хватит, — и под прикрытием беспросветной темноты устремился туда, где сейчас было его место. К Магнусу.

Потом, наверное, когда он посмотрит этот номер в записи, то сам восхитится тем, как поразительно красива, до дрожи и судорожного вздоха, была задумка — ярко-оранжевые всполохи, появляющиеся из мрака, чтобы разогнать беспросветную серость и подарить чувство, подарить жизнь. Но тогда Алек просто обнимал своего Магнуса, ощущая, как он отвечает наконец — улыбкой, взглядом, вольным лишним жестом. Он не помнил, что и в какой последовательности нужно делать, видел только глаза Магнуса, смеющиеся, счастливые, слышал пение музыки и танцевал для него, танцевал с ним: закручивал в тодесе, во вращении, привлекая к себе его стройное тело, почти касаясь губами виска, вместе с ним прыгал в каскад, делал выброс и после короткого проезда друг к другу — снова в тодес, крепче сжимая руки, чтобы уже ничто и никогда их не разделило. Кажется, зрители, обычно бушевавшие на прокатах Магнуса, притихли, или же Алек их не слышал за бешеным биением сердца и мелодией скрипки, что лилась, соединяя их обоих. Да оно и не имело особого значения — танец о победе любви над одиночеством сегодня был не для зрителей.

С финальными нотами Магнус прильнул к нему всем телом, опаляя дыханием губы, так что невозможно было не коснуться, и Алек так и сделал. Чуть наклонился и поцеловал его, прижимая к себе до умопомрачения жадно, так же, как и Магнус притискивал его к себе.

Двумя ударами барабанов музыка кончилась. Стадион погрузился в пронзительную, слепящую тишину.

А потом, по нарастающей, как лавина, зазвучали аплодисменты. Свет маяка навсегда разорвал тьму.


End file.
